


Planet-2943

by Taihza



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taihza/pseuds/Taihza
Summary: In the near future, Almost all of earths population has been decimated by an unknown virus. in the year 2943 NASA found a habitable planet to suit repopulation. The kicker was there was already a superior life form there. After learning as much possible about the species they launched the JINCHURIKI program. Five children and a protector, Scientifically altered to a new species omega. are sent to Planet-2943 A planet overrun by alphas and betas. Tasked with one mission, no matter how warped.Restore humanity.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is my first attempt at writing the A/B/O them and I kinda wanted to make it my own, give it a twist. I haven't written a lot of fanfiction. honestly this is my fifth? and only two are posted on my works. I have been messing around with a new writing style recently and I hope its readable! This idea sort of came to me during one of my I'm going to stay up late and imagine days. Anyways, I hope its enjoyable. Constructive criticism is always welcome! comments are welcome! anything is welcome! negative or positive! I like feedback. 
> 
> P.S. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do not make a profit on any stories I write.
> 
> Other than that! enjoy! second chapter is already in works!

“It is time Minato,” said a rough voice behind him.

Cerulean eyes watched the five boys running around the sealed glass room, their laughter filling his ears event through the glass.

‘Humanity’s last hope’, he thought. These boys would be humanities stepping stone. They alone would continue their lineage, ensure humanity prevented its own extinction.

For decades a virus had been raging war with mankind and was very close to winning; a virus nobody had found the cure for. It started as a fever, then organs would start to fail. The body would deteriorate before you were even dead. Only a small percentage of the population was immune to it, but they all knew they couldn’t outrun the virus forever. Each day more of the naturally immune people were getting infected. It was only a matter of time before they were all wiped out.

Being a scientist had its perks though. He along with five other scientists had made a tough decision, a decision that could ensure humanity’s future. NASA had been working on finding a planet that could sustain human life, and two systems away they found one. Planet-2943, named after the year they found it. After finding it they went through with the JINCHURIKI program. Presented by Minato Namikaze, he suggested a program that would genetically alter five children to adapt to the new planet. They had learned a lot about planet-2943. It had human life, or as close to human you could get. They had sent drones to investigate, scan, and gather details of the planet. What they found was intriguing.

The species was not technologically advanced. They had clans, lived in huts and thrived off the land. They had enhanced senses and superior strength, agility, sense and smell. They referred to themselves as alpha and beta. With that information, the scientists decided to make the _omega_. The knowledge they gathered on the species was vast, the alphas were the top of the chain on that planet. They had scent glands in three locations; the neck, wrist and thigh. Scents attracted mates, and betas were the ones that would carry children, though, from studies, it didn’t seem like it happened very often.

The process of gathering their resources was long and hard. Many drones were destroyed. The species of planet-2943 were ferocious. Having technological drones on their planet made them even more vicious. Through hard work and perseverance they had gotten through it and had gathered blood samples, gland samples and planet samples. With them they prepared and altered the five children chosen to do the mission. The five children that would bear their legacies.

They cultivated the boys from birth, taught them how to control their omega _pull_ , the ability to harness their scent. They learned to fight with weapons, and how to defend themselves. When the boys turned seven, it was time to send them off under the protection of an omega teen that would care for the boys on the new planet.

The holders of humanity:

Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara Sabaku

Kiba Inuzuka

Haku Yuki

Neji Hyuga

Iruka Umino

~~~

“You’re stalling.”

Minato tore his gaze away from the children and turned to look at the man. “Can you blame me Rasa? Our sons are leaving,” Minato replied lowly, the pain showing in his cerulean eyes.

“It’s for humanity,” Rasa said as he walked past Minato and rapped on the glass connecting to the room the children were in. Five heads turned towards his direction, all wearing small frowns. They knew it was time. “Iruka is strong, he was our first omega. He will take care of them Minato.”

Minato scowled at the man. “That does nothing to sooth me Rasa. Just give me five minutes alone with Naruto.”

Rasa looked over at Minato and nodded his head in consent. “Five minutes, the shuttle will wait no longer than that.” Rasa replied, he walked over to the metal door connecting the room to the hallway and brought his keycard up to the control panel; after a quick scan the doors slid open. “Come children, its time.”

All five nodded at him grimly but came out to the hallway nonetheless. Minato watched as Rasa turned and began walking, the children following him dutifully.

“Naruto! Hold on, son.” He called out. Naruto stopped and tilted his head to the side, his long blond hair falling to the side.

“Yes daddy?” he asked shyly.

Minato walked over to his son and bent down. “I need you to keep your head that way for just a second, okay son?” reaching into his lab-coat pocket he pulled out a syringe filled with a red liquid. Naruto didn’t ask any questions, but he bit his lip. He hated needles.

“Listen Naruto and listen closely.” Minato began as he reached for the medical tape covering his son’s neck gland. “This is going to make you better, stronger. You will be different from the others, ok?” At his sons small nod he ripped off the medical tape and positioned the needle at his son’s gland. “You are to protect your brothers. Protect yourself. Do you understand?” he asked.

“Yes daddy.” Naruto whispered. He whimpered when his father inserted the needle into his gland and released the red liquid. It _burned_.

“I can’t tell you everything you need to know, but you will understand how different you are when you get to where you’re going.” Minato said. Reaching into his pocket again he grabbed medical tape and tore a small piece off. “Keep these covered at all times. Whatever you need to use to get it done do it.”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded as his father put the tape over his gland. Confusion worked its way onto the tiny face. “Dad…you’re sick?” Naruto asked brokenly, tears beginning to gather in his wide cerulean eyes that were boring into his dads.

Minato smiled weakly and ruffled his son’s hair. “You really do have good senses, kiddo. Now, come on. It’s time to go.” Leaning down, he lifted his small son into his arms, chuckling when Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist and held onto him with a death grip. “I’m fine son, don’t you worry about me” he said gently, walking to the hangar where the shuttle was.

They arrived within the five-minute span and Minato instantly led Naruto into the large shuttle. He sighed as he noticed the other boys strapped into their hyper-sleep tubes, all already under. Minato walked over to one of the two empty tubes and pushed Naruto in. These tubes would save them; they contained everything they needed to survive; clothes, weapons and even food, enough to last until they could find some on the new planet.

“You’re going to sleep for a while, Naruto. When you wake you will be somewhere new, and things will be different. Just remember what I’ve told you, and hold onto it,” he said as he strapped his son in. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a photo out and slipped it inside his son’s hands. “I love you son. Be strong.” Leaning down he kissed his son’s forehead gently and stepped away, hitting the button to close the tube and engage hyper-sleep.

Naruto looked down at the photo and smiled. “I love you too daddy,” he whispered as his world went black.

“I will protect him with my life Minato. All of them,” said Iruka from behind him. Minato turned and glared at the chestnut-haired male. “And you will teach them?”

“Everything. I swear it.”

“Get in your tube, I’ll put you under.” Iruka nodded and went to the tube on the wall next to Naruto’s and climbed in, strapping himself up. Brown eyes locked onto cerulean. “He will be safe,” he muttered to Minato.

Nodding his head brusquely to the brunet, he hit engage button on the tube and watched as Iruka was put under. Clenching his fist, he walked out of the shuttle, his blond hair whisking back and forth as the engines started and the shuttle door closed. He glanced over to the other parents who wore steely faces and tried to meet their eyes.

But he couldn’t.

Falling to his knees, tears seeped out of his eyes. “God forgive us,” he whispered.

* * *

 

He had dreamt, just like his father had told him. The most random things at times, but a few times of his father, the virus, the red shot. Out of all the dreams he had though, the one he was currently having was the weirdest. Everything was black. But it wasn’t the blackness that was weird, it was the feelings. The sounds. At first it was alarms. Then a shockwave. Falling. Endless falling. And then choking. Only he really felt it, like his lungs were burning.

Cerulean eyes shot open, hands instantly going up to his chest he took off the straps restraining him. It wasn’t a dream. His eyes were too blurry to see so he felt on the edges of the tube. Got it.

Quickly he pulled on the lever and the tube door shot off and a brush of air filled the tiny compartment. Sitting up, he took in several deep breaths. His lungs were _burning_. As his eyes cleared and focused he realized three things, one, he was laying on his back, two, it was extremely dark, and three, he was under tree cover, if the leaves falling over him was anything to go by.

Grabbing onto the side of the tube he pulled himself up, groaning as he did so.

A forest. He took a sniff of the air hoping to pick up everyone’s scent, disappointment consuming him when he didn’t.

“Where are you guys,” he murmured quietly as he forced himself to stand and climb out of the tube. Bending down, he checked the compartments. He grabbed a set of clothes and a sword and got to the task of dressing, which was a lot harder as he noticed his body had changed drastically. What used to be short legs were now long and lean, leading to curvy hips and a lean chest. Not to mention his hair! It seemed it had been the most to change as it now hung down to his calves in long silky strands.

This posed more questions. How long had he been under? And where was everyone? A frown marred his delicate face as he stared down at himself. What on earth were those scientists thinking when they put a form fitting sleeveless white shirt and pants in the compartment? It was like flaunting a body.

Bending down again he grabbed the only pair of boots from the compartment and finally the sword.

As he slipped on the boots his mind was reeling. There was something really important he was trying to remember. Looking down at the tube he noticed a piece of what looked like paper. Picking it up, he looked at the man on it, the simple action drawing bits and pieces of memories back to him.

**_“This is going to make you better, stronger. You will be different from the others ok?”_ **

**_“You are to protect your brothers. Protect yourself. Do you understand?”_ **

**_“Keep these covered at all times. Whatever you need to use to get it done do it.”_ **

His glands! His scent! How he couldn’t smell the sickening sweet smell was beyond him. Reaching down to his discarded tattered clothes, he used his canines to make small rips. After successfully tearing off three strips he tied one around his neck gland, one on his wrist and one around his thigh over his pants.

He should have known it was too late though. His enhanced hearing could pick up the sound of twigs breaking, the crunch of leaves under boots. He could smell at least six scents, one was vaguely familiar, but it was so warped by another he couldn’t distinguish it. With another sniff he noted the mysterious scent was one of the six.

His heart pounded as he felt them near, and without thinking he gripped the hilt of the sword tight and ran with the six hot on his trail. It was so dark it was hard to navigate, and there were quite a few times he stumbled on a root here and there in the forest, but he couldn’t stop; he refused to be captured. The chase stayed on for a while, neither he nor the other six on his tail tiring. It was exhilarating in a way, after so long of being asleep. His muscles felt like they were on fire, but in a good way, and the cold breeze flowed through his long hair, raising goosebumps on his skin. It was a welcome change from the sterile environment he was used to.

As children they were always in the lab, never able to go outside and see the world. And here he was, on a foreign planet. _Outside_.

He wanted to take everything in. First, he had to lose whatever was following him or worse _whoever_. His body was beginning to tire though, after so long of disuse. Dropping his sword, he slowed to a stop and bent over, hands gripping his knees. He drew in a series of ragged breaths.

“God this can’t be happening,” he rasped, his voice seeming to echo through the trees. His nostrils flared as the strangely familiar to him grew closer.

He wouldn’t be able to outrun them.

Closing his eyes, he took one more ragged breath and stood up straight. He didn’t want to fight. His mind drifted back to the words his father said.

**_“I can’t tell you everything you need to know, but you will understand how different you are when you get to where you’re going.”_ **

A part of him felt that difference. Something inside him was tearing to get out. It was like his scent was bubbling under his skin. Biting his lip, he untied the strips of cloth around his scent glands and concentrated. It was like a pull. If he just pushed-

“Naruto!”

Snapping his eyes open he turned and pushed with all he had, watching as the man buckled under the weight of his scent and let out a guttural cry. A growl was all he heard before a scent slammed into him, dropping him to his knees. He felt hot all over. What was this? A whimper left his lips as it got stronger.

“ _Submit._ ”

He couldn’t understand the language, but he could sense it was a threat. He clenched his hands into fists and fought back, his scent expanding to the others, dropping them to their knees.

“Naruto, please stop!” the man screamed.

It was tearing him apart. Using his scent like this _hurt_ , physically and mentally. He felt something running from his nose and drip onto the ground. Cerulean eyes focused on it. _Blood_.

_“Subdue him!”_

A cry left Naruto’s lips as he hit the ground, his knees finally giving out. He could feel his pull retracting.  His chest was seizing- something weird was happening to his body. It was _burning_ , making him ache all over.

“P-please s-stop.” Naruto whimpered out. His cheeks were flushed and his body was writhing on the ground. He could feel the scents fading. His body was still so hot though. He gasped when he felt a cool hand touch his forehead.

“It’s ok Naruto, everything is going to be ok.” He heard the man with chestnut eyes whisper. “Sleep,” the soft voice commanded. Naruto calmed at the familiar scent. His vision was blurry and getting darker, but he could finally understand why the scent was so familiar.

“R-Ruka.” He whispered before everything went black.

“What did Minato do to you Naruto?” Iruka whispered as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. He turned his head to look at the alphas behind him, all standing on their feet again, taking ragged breaths.

 _“What is he?”_ a deep voice asked from behind him.

 _“An omega, like me… Let’s just get him to the settlement…”_ Iruka replied, a flush on his face as he gazed of the silver-haired alpha.

 _“Iruka we can’t, his fucking scent…fuck. No omega can put alphas on their knees…”_ the silver haired man replied.

_“It’s too dangerous!”_

_“He will get attacked with a scent like that.”_

_“We can’t risk him coming and doing that again.”_

Iruka growled, shutting everyone up. He would use the only card he had then. _“If you don’t take him back. I won’t be going back. Where he goes, I go.”_

A low grumble left the silver haired man’s throat, Iruka could feel his scent lashing out in anger.

“ _Fine_ ” the man spat. Walking over to Iruka he bent down and easily hoisted the blond into his arms. He stood and turned. “ _Let’s go._ ”

* * *

 

The feeling of a cold cloth on his head roused him from his sleep. He was sore. He groaned and cracked his eyes opened, and forced them to focus on the person before him. Chestnut colored hair, tied up into a small pony tail at the top of his head, Face still delicate even with the scar across the bridge of his nose. He seemed taller now, lean but fit.

“Iruka?” he asked, scrunching his face up at the sound of his scratchy voice.

“Heya kid, how are you?” Iruka asked gently.

“I’ve been better… where are we?” Naruto replied, eyes scanning the room. He tensed when they landed on the silver haired male, leaning casually against the wood wall. Fear was creeping up in his chest as his cerulean locked with the dark grey eyes of the man. He couldn’t get a glimpse of the man before because it was dark, but in candle light the full view frightened him. He was tall, a trait that was evident even as he leaned against the wall. His spiky silver hair fell to the left of a hardened face and a thin vertical scar ran down his left eye, stopping right above his cheek.  He flushed when he realized the man wasn’t wearing a shirt. Broad shoulders. A narrow tribal tattoo started from the left pectoral and ran over his shoulder, circling his muscled arm. Naruto closed his eyes. This man made him uncomfortable.

“ _Flushing little blonde,_ ” the man murmured quietly.

Iruka disregarded the comment and smiled down at Naruto. “We are with the Uchiha clan… they uh…” he sighed, and Naruto got the feeling this was going to be a long conversation.

“Can I get some air, Iruka?” Naruto blurted out.

“Naruto… I’m not too sure that’s a good idea. People heard about what happened last night...”

“Then have your bodyguard follow me, I just really need some air,” Naruto hissed.

“ _He wants some air, Kakashi… will it be ok if I take him out?_ ” Iruka asked the man.

Kakashi’s gaze flickered back and forth between the two. “ _If he can control himself._ ”

Iruka stood from his position next to the blonde and held his hand out. “Come on, just don’t do anything crazy...”

Naruto opened his eyes and reached for the hand, letting Iruka help him up. This whole situation was so confusing. Why was Iruka awake? Why did he have a scar on his face when he didn’t have one before? Where were his brothers?! His line of thoughts must have shown on his face, because Iruka pulled the blonde into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around him.

“I will explain everything, I swear… but first let’s get you used to your surroundings,” he said gently.

Naruto wiggled his way out of the man’s grasp, frowning when the unfamiliar scent on him rose. “No offence…but, you kind of stink Iruka...”

A low growl could be heard from Kakashi, while Iruka let out low laughter. “I’ll get to it, I swear, now come on!”

Naruto studied the room, as they left; it appeared to be a bedroom. Iruka led them into a hallway, and then into a large room with a fireplace. Finally, he opened the door and a stream of bright light hit his eyes, blinding him.

“It takes a while to get used to Naruto- the sun is different here… brighter.”

Naruto reached out for Iruka’s arm and gripped it tightly. He blinked a few times, as the man led them outside, his eyes going into overdrive as they tried to adjust to the light. Finally after a few minutes he could see.

_Breathtaking._

That’s how he would describe it. Instead of blue the sky was violet, a white sun beating against the planet in the horizon. He lowered his gaze and looked around the large clearing, confused by how different the world looked. Wooden cabins lined the outer edge of the clearing. It had to be a couple of miles at least, with over two dozen cabins. His breath caught as he looked at the trees behind the cabins. It was the forest from last night, he was sure of it, but he hadn’t realized how alien it really was until he saw it in the light.

The tree bark was an ethereal white, the sapphire leaves and grass contrasting against it.

“It’s really pretty, huh?” Iruka asked, smiling at the awe in the blonde’s eyes. “So similar, yet so different. You know, while you’re out I can take you to the falls. Maybe clean you up some?” asked Iruka with a laugh.

Naruto nodded his head softly. The breeze hit him and a sigh left his mouth. The breeze carried so many scents it made him feel dizzy and sick. He looked around and noticed people sitting on logs in the center of the clearing, laughing and eating around a campfire. He couldn’t control the sudden flare of his scent, and unconsciously wrapped it around his body.

In a matter of seconds, all noise died down and everyone’s eyes were on him. One set in particular stood out, wide and dark brown. He could see the man mouth something, but it didn’t reach his ears at this distance, and when the man made a move forward pale arms encircled his waste and pulled him back into the broad chest of the man sitting behind him.

“Brother…” Naruto whispered, and moves toward him, but stopped when a hand shot out, gripping his arm.

“Naruto, we need to talk first.” Iruka’s harsh tone tore his gaze from his brother.

“I don’t understand? Why are you awake before me? Why is _Kiba_ awake? Where is Gaara? Where is Neji? Where is Haku!” he screamed. His chest hurt, his head hurt. All the scents were making him dizzy, and the unanswered questions were driving him nuts. Wrenching his arm from Iruka’s grasp he looked at the man in disbelief.

“Who are you?” he cried, tears rolling down his soft cheeks. He shook his head violently. This was all so bizarre. They were trained to kill, to protect and restore. But here was Iruka, alone without the others, and seemingly happy along with Kiba. His other brothers were nowhere to be seen. He stepped away when Iruka tried to reach for him.

“Just… leave me alone!” he yelled. He looked past Iruka and noticed the silver haired male that was always around him. He was thankful at that moment that the cabin he had left rested on the tree line. A sudden knowing look passed through Iruka’s eyes, but he was too slow to stop him. Naruto ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He needed to find Gaara and the others.

* * *

 

Kiba laughed at a joke one of the alphas told. They were sitting around the campfire, roasting a boar. He had heard something happened last night, but nobody went into details. He was about to open his mouth to reply to the joke but snapped it shut when a scent hit his nose. A scent he wouldn’t forget. Shooting up from his sitting position his dark eyes caught the gaze of cerulean.

“Naruto,” he whispered. His heart longed for his brother. He had thought he was dead. He took a step forward, hell bent on going to see him but was roughly tugged back by the alpha behind him. The alpha scent immediately hit him and calmed his racing heart.

 _“Don’t,”_ he demanded huskily.

 _“He is my brother!”_ Kiba shouted. His scent lashing out in anger.

A growl tore through the alphas chest and Kiba submitted, moving his head to the side to bear his neck. He calmed as the man rubbed his head against his neck, the alpha’s scent washing over him. He looked to his brother and could see the confusion and the anger on his face. Then Naruto was running.

In a deadly direction.


	2. Difficulty on 2943

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after reviewing the first chapter I posted in haste, my sister (an amazing writing god) decided she was going to edit for me! Thank the lord, right? I tend to draw things out, overlook things or just in general ramble with awful punctuation and grammar. Luckily, now I have two sets of eyes instead of one! I want this story to be the best it can be and with her help I’m sure it will!  
> I do not own Naruto or its characters, I do not make a profit from any stories I write including them. 
> 
> -Taihza
> 
> P.S when I wrote buttocks in, I had misspelt it and put nuttocks! If you look up the definition of nuttocks, which I did, its in the urban dictionary BTW! You will be very surprised to learn this is the definition.  
> The state of having one's testicles inside another's asshole, or your own, if you're talented. Also some states of the mangina.  
> So now that I have that out of the way!  
> Enjoy!

Naruto could whole heartedly say at this moment, he was a moron. He should have not run away. He should have just bit his tongue. If he would have managed that, he wouldn’t have found himself currently splayed out on his back with a large white beast inches from his face snarling.

Beast being the appropriate term.

It was wide and tall, standing at a good six feet. Its fur was a thick white, glistening with a green substance that had an acrid smell. Its tail stood at attention, fur raised as its massive head neared naruto’s face. Its sharp teeth were bared, the green substance that was on its coat also dripping from its deadly teeth.

His father had told him of wild animals before; they were either frightened, hungry or displaying their dominance. It was safe to assume this beast was all three. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his heartbeat and locked his eyes with the magenta eyes of the white beast. Yes, it would be all three. Their gaze stayed locked for a while, the green slime from its teeth dripping on the blonde’s cheek. A small hiss left his mouth as it burned his skin.

_Acid._

He had to figure out something fast. Biting his lip, he flared his scent. The beast growled as the scent hit its nose. Breaking eye contact, it moved its snout to the blonde’s neck and sniffed. Taking it as a good sign, Naruto flared his scent in increments. The beast’s growling lessened as it continued to sniff the blond, moving its massive head to the scent gland in his wrist. Naruto snorted; trust some deadly beast to be entranced by his smell. ‘Did dad do a bang up job or what?’ he thought as the beast continued sniffing him. Relief hit him when the beast moved from hovering over his body and lowered its head to his thigh.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he growled when the beast licked at his clothes covered thigh, the acid tearing through the cloth in that area.

“Hey ya’ mangy dog! Don’t do-“

A scream tore through him as the beast bit down on his upper thigh near his hip, left of the scent gland. Covering his mouth with his hand, he stifled the cries of pain as the acid burned through the top layer of his skin. Falling onto his back he whimpered, then the wild beast released his teeth and let the green acid drip into the wound, cauterizing it. The beast sniffed one more time at his thigh before coming to lay next to Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes. Everything was suddenly… _Waaaavy_

Groaning, he pulled himself to sit up and re-opened his eyes. Everything was sparkly, the trees had lost that beautiful sapphire color and was replaced with a raging pink, the bark now yellow. Looking over he noticed the beast was gone. Taking a deep breath to quell the onslaught of nausea, he pushed himself into a crouch, concentrating most of his weight on his good leg and stood. Hissing he took slow steps forward, a hand shooting out to grapple onto a tree for support.

Blinking he looked around, trying to make the obscene colors disappear. ‘What was in that green gunk?’ he thought. A shade of brilliant red caught his gaze. A child, no older than seven with beautiful jade eyes stared at him from a distance his shaggy red hair contrasting against his pale skin that seemed to be glowing; a smile formed on his round face.

“Gaara?” Naruto asked, his voice hoarse.

The child lifted his hand and pointed to the area behind the blonde before turning and taking off in the opposite direction.

“Gaara, Wait!” He shouted, taking off after his brother as fast as his leg would let him. He weaved his way through the forest, catching glimpses of red hair the further in he got. He could vaguely here someone calling out his name from behind him but payed it no mind as he stayed hot on Gaara’s trail.

Eventually he ran out of breath, stopping, he leaned against a tree and inhaled. His head hurt from looking at all the bright colors. The pink, yellow and orange grass not dulling. Not to mention his balance was thrown off, with his thigh damaged and the world appearing in waves. Running his fingers through his hair he took a few more breaths and looked around.

“crap…” he muttered. He lost Gaara.

He pushed himself off the tree carefully so he didn’t hurt his damaged leg. Everything was blending together. He wiped his forehead and frowned at the feeling. Sweat. He hadn’t even noticed he was sweating before. But now taking It all in he did feel extremely _hot_. Leaning most of his weight on the undamaged leg he took an unsteady step forward, his action halted as he found himself hoisted into strong arms.

He wanted to fight, his body instantly trying to lash out but the arms only held him tighter against a broad unclothed chest. A low whine left his mouth as the person’s scent hit him. It was strong. More so than everyone else’s he had smelt. Whoever this person was, He was _powerful_. It invoked fear and pleasure, confusing Naruto. Looking up he caught the gaze of the man holding him. He felt his world shift the moment those red flecked onyx tapped his blue. He tried to blame it on the fact he was already reeling from the technicolor’s around him, or the fact he was very unbalanced at the moment. It was neither.

The _intensity_ of the man’s gaze.

It was as if he was looking at a precious gem. His breath hitched when the man’s nostrils flared, taking in Naruto’s scent. It was a blur what happened next, one minute he was clutched in strong arms and the next his back collided painfully with a tree, his slender legs wrapped around a strong waist and strong hands gripping almost painfully on his buttocks.  The man’s head buried in his neck.

Naruto stilled, His heart was beating too fast, the heat was rising. The scent of the man kept slamming into him in waves making the blonde writhe against the tree bark. A cry of pain left rosy lips when the man’s teeth bit into his neck, right on his scent gland.  Naruto groaned as a warm tongue lapped at the bite.

_Twice._

He had been bitten twice! He could understand the bite from the beast a little. Wild animals bite, but a person?! It had him reeling. What was with things on this planet biting? Arms laying lifelessly at his sides he closed his eyes. There was only one word that could describe how he was feeling right now.

_Uncomfortable._

His head was pounding, He was extremely dizzy, now along with the bite from the beast this random man had bitten him; not to mention something hard was pressed against his front. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at the man that _assaulted_ him. Too entranced by those bottomless eyes. A familiar scent hung in the air, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look in the direction it came from.

His eyes were unfocused but he could make out the figure of a flushed, panting Iruka. He grimaced when the man’s hands moved up to grip his hips. Holding them tight.

“Iruka… please get him away from me.” He slurred, His speech messed up along with all his other senses. Iruka’s eyes widened, he shook his head and stared at the blonde in pity. Naruto heard a snicker and looked over to the man that always followed Iruka. His face was full of delight. Like this whole situation was funny.

A part of Naruto wished for the giant beast to come out and maul everyone. But alas, no such thing was happening.

“Iruka really I feel sick.” He added, hoping the brunet would do something before he vomited on the person holding him. He heard the foreign language roll off Iruka’s tongue with ease, the chocolate gaze penetrating the man holding him. He did make out a name though, Madara.

His hands shook as he raised them to the man’s hair, which he now noticed was incredibly long, really soft, and a dark black. Gently he pulled the man’s face out of neck and moved it to meet his. He bit his lip as his vision swam, He closed his eyes and reopened them a few times, trying to focus. Everything was glowing, and the white light of the sun added to it. When his vision cleared, he got a good look at the man, a blush tainting his cheeks. He was extremely handsome, sculpted perfectly like he was created from a god.

“I’m going to puke on you.” Naruto mumbled. His hands squishing the man’s face. Iruka said something to the man in the foreign language again, all to suddenly he was dropped, his damaged thigh breaking his fall. A cry tore through his lips as the wound reopened, and was beginning to bleed. The smell of iron only added to his nausea and all too soon he was leaned over on his hands and knees retching the bile that rose in his throat. He felt the comforting scent of Iruka around him, the man’s hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly.

“Come on let’s get you back and get that taken care of, yeah?” Iruka said.

Naruto nodded dumbly and allowed Iruka to help him up. The man slinging naruto’s arm over his shoulder. His gaze moved to the silver haired man, who had his arm slung over the raven’s shoulder and was laughing and speaking vastly in the language they used. The raven growled lowly and pushed the man off him, with one last glance at the blonde he turned sharply and walked off. His black hair swishing behind him as he did.

 

* * *

 

Madara swore under his breath, twigs breaking under his boots as he walked. Why did it have to be a kid! He was only supposed to go and grab the stupid boy, not fucking claim him. It was that scent. When they neared the boy, his scent hit him _hard_. It reached out to him, calling him. His alpha roared at the scent, the need to claim the boy, dominate him, _own him_.

Scoffing his steps faltered. He couldn’t believe he put a claim on a boy who didn’t even know anything about his clan. A child that barely knew anything at all.

Iruka and Kiba had become invaluable to his clan, the knowledge they brought with them something he would be eternally grateful for. It didn’t mean that it was hard to deal with them. Their scents were new. When they were first brought to the encampment, almost all the alphas had gone mad in lust. Madara was quick to interject, stopping the craze almost as fast as it broke out. He just didn’t understand why they were so crazed. yes, these ‘ _omegas’_ smelt good but it didn’t have any effect on him.

But this kid. His scent made him hard in an instant. Made him want to mate for the first time in his life. He had rutted before, but he never wanted to _mate_. Picking his steps back up he growled. He should have known the second these beings fell from the sky that trouble would ensue. He only had one option.

He would avoid the boy.

 

* * *

 

Naruto sighed softly, his head wasn’t as dizzy and Iruka had manage to clean him up. He was currently laying in Iruka’s bed, thick brown furs covering his nude body. He was surprised at first that there even was a bed. But not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he lied back and relaxed. He was still hot, Iruka had said it was a fever. Reaching his hand down to his thigh, his fingers skimmed the cloth that was now wrapped around the bite wound. It was weird, Naruto didn’t even have to explain what had done it. Iruka knew. 

The brunet was being vague with everything, only offering the simplest of answers. He had left the cabin a little while ago telling Naruto that he would explain everything once the boy got some decent rest. Tentatively he reached up and poked at the bite on his neck a small his leaving his mouth at the tenderness of it. His mind reeling back to the feeling when it happened. He had no control of himself when he was in that man’s arms. It was like his scent overrode his system, Making him pliant. Closing his eyes, he swallowed. He didn’t want to think about that, there was already too much going on in his head for that to be invading his thoughts also.

Keeping his eyes closed he took Iruka’s advice and drifted off to sleep.

When Naruto finally woke up he could admit he felt a lot better. He quickly looked around the room he was in and sighed in relief.

Empty.

Sitting up slowly he pulled the fur off him and glanced down at his thigh. Unwrapping the cloth, he pulled it off his thigh gently. A frown marred his face, the bite was almost healed. The holes made by the teeth almost closed. Carefully, he pulled his leg to his chest then laid it back flat, repeating the motion a few times. It wasn’t as painful as before at least. The sound of a door opening made him jump. Taking a sniff, he sighed when he realized it was Iruka.

He ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to cover himself back up.

“Oh, your awake.” Iruka said as he entered the room.

Naruto wanted to laugh when Iruka walked over and covered his lower body with the fur’s.

“Modesty Naruto. Here, Kiba wanted you to have these.” He said, tossing what looked like more fur onto the blanket.

Reaching out he picked the fur up realizing it was clothing. Bringing them up to his nose he took in the lingering scent of Kiba. “Why do you guys smell so different?” He muttered quietly as he noticed that Kiba, along with Iruka had distorted scents.

“All in good time, get dressed.” Iruka laughed. He shook his head and turned around, attempting to give Naruto some privacy.

Naruto shucked the cover off and stood up, grabbing the first piece of clothes he frowned and the white fur, sewn together to make shorts. Shrugging, he shimmied into them, hissing when they brushed over the bite on his leg. They were warm at least, the shorts hem stopping mid-thigh. He grabbed the second article and frowned at it.

“Do you seriously expect me to put this on?” Naruto asked.

Iruka turned around and whistled at the blonde making him flush. “You could just walk around without anything covering your chest, all the other’s do.” Laughing at the light pink dusting the blonde’s cheeks he added, “You look good in white Naruto.”

Naruto scowled at the man and quickly put the fur vest on, looping what looked like bone through the thread wholes on the other side to keep it shut. “Why does everyone walk around showing skin.” He whined as he looked down at his exposed belly-button.

“you should have seen it when we first arrived Naruto. There was a lot more skin exposed than that.” Iruka said, pointing his finger at the blonde’s stomach.

Iruka gazed at the visible bite on Naruto’s neck, walking over he grabbed some of naruto’s hair and pulled it over his shoulder’s covering it. Ignoring the questioning eyes from the blonde.

“you hungry?” Iruka asked.

“Yeah a little.” Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka grabbed naruto’s wrist and led him out of the cabin, the blonde stopped and stared in awe at the night sky, the multicolor waves in the sky casted a luminous glow on the forest, the moon’s light dim compared to this. Blue’s, pinks, yellow’s and greens moved together in harmony resembling a moving rainbow in the sky.

“It’s so pretty...” he whispered.

“You’ll never get used to it…” Iruka said, softly, giving naruto’s wrist a harsh tug he led them over to the campfire in the middle of the clearing.

Naruto looked around after he was forced to sit on a log, there wasn’t a lot of people out. A few here and there on the various logs around the campfire... Disappointment rang through him when he didn’t notice Kiba, He was the only person he was really wanting to see the most. Averting his gaze to the fire he frowned.

“He is sleeping, he has been sick recently.” Iruka said, as he sat down next to the blonde, handing him a wooden plate filled with cooked meat. “eat up.”

Naruto accepted the plate, setting it on his thighs. So many gazes were on him, making his stomach flutter.

“Why is everyone staring?” He whispered.

“Your scent,” Iruka answered quickly. Picking up a piece of meat he crammed it into his mouth, humming at the flavor.

Naruto ate slowly, humming at the taste of the meat. It was new to him, he practically grew up on vegetables, the sickness killing almost all the livestock. He could hear the other’s whispering. It was difficult not understanding a word they said. He noticed Iruka was scowling at the comments they were making, chocolate eyes glaring at them effectively shutting them up. The brunet set his plate on the ground and looked over to Naruto.

“So, what do you want to know?”

Naruto stopped chewing and swallowed the meat in his mouth. He bit his lip and sighed. “Everything… what happened? How long was I out? Just, everything.”

Iruka hesitated before starting. “Nothing was how it was supposed to be, Naruto.” He growled when Naruto shot him a look that said ‘clearly’. “The shuttle was hit when we entered the atmosphere, I don’t know how but it was. The tube I was in was designed to wake me up if anything bad were to happen, and it did.”

He ran his hand over his face and sighed. “I managed to get Kiba, Haku, and Neji up, but I couldn’t get you or Gaara up. There had to be some malfunction, or when the shuttle was hit it messed up your tubes. I did manage to eject your tubes and get the others out in time before the shuttle crashed.”

Iruka looked up at the sky, the myriad of colors dancing together soothing him.

“It was dark when we hit ground, I didn’t know where we were, what we were going to do.” Looking back from the sky he locked his eyes on naruto’s. “We didn’t even last a night before _they_ were trailing us. I wanted to find you and Gaara, really, I did! But I needed to keep the others safe.”

“Did you.” Naruto asked flatly.

“No…It was the third day on the planet when Haku was taken.” Iruka whispered. “We got ambushed, Haku didn’t want the others to get hurt… he threw himself at them, told us to run…”

“So, you left him.”

“don’t make it sound like it was intentional Naruto! What would you have done!”

“I would have fought! We spent all our lives fighting Iruka! Why didn’t you fight!?”

“We went to this planet halfcocked and blind! They are strong Naruto! Yes, we are enhanced but not like them!”

“I would have fought Iruka.”

“You would have died!” Iruka yelled, “everything on this planet is hostile, territorial. What they see when they look at us is abomination, we are not them nor they us.”

“you still shouldn’t have left him! You were sent here with us to protect us!” Naruto shouted at the brunet, tears slowly streaming down his face.

“You think I don’t know that!” Iruka shouted, standing to his feet he clenched his fist. “I didn’t want to do what I did! My focus was keeping the others _Alive_!”

Both of their scents were lashing out at each other, drawing the eyes of everyone else. Cursing softly, Iruka reeled himself in and sat back down next to the blonde.

“are you going to let me tell you the rest, or just argue with me when we get to a point you don’t like?” He asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked back at Iruka. “Finish.”

“When Haku was taken, we were by the sea. We moved east, to a rocky land, covered in shadows. It was there we lost Neji.”

“He died?!” Naruto croaked, his heart hammering in his chest.

“No… at east, I don’t think so… when we entered the land, people picked up on us… I had a grueling pace set, somewhere I lost him.”

“Another failure, some protector you are.”

“Naruto just stop, I have had to live with this a lot longer than you have.”

“Keep going.”

“Kiba and I managed to keep on, when we got to a swampy land everything went to hell. We were actively pursued. No rest, no sleep. We got cornered… managed to kill a few… but Kiba...” Iruka’s voice broke. Tears welling in his eyes.

“Kiba was assaulted… In the worst way.” Iruka muttered. “another alpha was coming for me… that’s when Sasuke and Kakashi came into the picture.”

“The guy always around you?”

“Yeah, he saved me, and Sasuke. God I’ve never seen such rage before. Ripped the guy right off Kiba…He was in pieces after Sasuke was through with him.”

“I still don’t understand what happened with Kiba?”

Frowning, Iruka wiped at his eyes and grabbed naruto’s hands within his own. “Do you remember the sex talk?”

Naruto’s face twisted into pure horror. “The one with Rasa?”

“yeah.” Iruka laughed. “Well, it was like that Naruto. But, Kiba didn’t want it.”

“he was. he was rap-“Naruto couldn’t finish it. He didn’t want to believe it.

“Our scents, they drive alphas wild. Half of them wanted to mate, the other half wanted us dead.”

“But, you guys are safe now… is Kiba… is he ok?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, he is actually mated now.” Iruka laughed. “It took a while, after they saved us, they brought us here. We couldn’t understand a single thing that was being said, but eventually we learned their language. Kiba was very skittish at first, he stayed with me, or with Sasuke most of the time.”

“It didn’t help when we arrived our scents put the alphas in a frenzy, Scared Kiba pretty bad. But Madara ended it quickly.” Iruka added.

“So, I take it Kiba mated him, Sasuke I mean.”

“Yeah.” Iruka whispered. Leaning over slightly he added, “Between you and me, I think he is pregnant.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. Kiba, pregnant? How?

“we were altered with the ability to conceive.”

Naruto flushed, realizing he said all that out-loud. “There was a lot you were supposed to teach us Iruka…”

“Yeah, but you’re here now, I can fill you in on anything you need to know.” Iruka replied. “And I will tell you some things you need to know.”

Naruto lifted his hand and rubbed t the bite on his neck gently. “What about this…”

“It’s a claim, have you not noticed your scent has changed?” Iruka asked.

Naruto flared his scent a little and frowned, it has changed. How did he not notice that?

“You’ve been claimed as a mate. When your first heat hits, which should be soon, you will mate.”

Naruto clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin. “Even if I don’t want it?”

“Naru… there isn’t much you can do, Madara is the clan leader. Your scent called out to him, it’s how it works. You can’t tell me a part of him didn’t call out to you.”

“Clan leaders? Calling out? It doesn’t matter I don’t want this!” he growled.

“This is what we came here for Naruto! It doesn’t matter ‘What you want’.”

“I don’t even know how it works! I don’t even like him! So what his scent called out to me! It doesn’t mean I should just go with it.”

“Well you get claimed, then you have your heat, then an alpha kno-“Naruto cut Iruka off by shoving a hand over his mouth. Iruka cocked a brown brow at the flush on naruto’s face.

“How long have I been asleep?” Naruto asked, quickly trying to change the subject. He let go of Iruka’s mouth and waited.

“Three years, give or take a few months.” Iruka whispered.

Naruto didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. Three years he had been asleep, Haku, Neji…Gaara.

“Did you look for us? After you got here.” He motioned around the encampment. “Did you look for us?” he asked, face devoid of any emotion.

“Naruto, you have to understand.”

Naruto stood up, shaking his head in disbelief. They were all briefed on how long it would take to get there, eight-years. Naruto would have been fifteen if he woke up. Eighteen. He was eighteen.

“We didn’t know if the pods could last past the land year. It’s a miracle your even alive right now! We thought you were dead! You don’t know how happy I was when I caught your scent!”

He woke up choking. If he woke up choking, the oxygen had run out. And if his oxygen ran out, then.

“Gaara.”

If he ran out of oxygen, then Gaara would have too. And from the sounds of it, Iruka never looked for Gaara either. A rage he had never felt before was taking hold of him. Gaara was _everything_ to Naruto. He referred to the others as brothers. But Gaara was _his_ brother. His scent lashed out violently as he turned and stared down at his protector. Red flecking his normal cerulean, a breeze blowing his too long hair around.

Iruka’s heart hammered in his chest, standing up he put his arms in-front of him. “Naruto stop! Calm down!”

“You left us all to rot.” He accused, his voice breaking. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, His body shaking as he tried to control himself.

“It wasn’t like that! When you woke up I could scent you because you were closer! Gaara could have woken up!” Iruka tried to reason.

“Like that’s any better!” Naruto retorted. “I was out there for a few hours and look at what happened to me!” He said, gesturing to his thigh.

“You’re lucky the Maiyun didn’t kill you Naruto! They typically don’t _just_ bite.”

“Ugh, I can’t stand you Iruka!”

“Believe me Naruto the feeling is mutual!” Iruka seethed. “You don’t get to act all high and mighty when you really don’t know _Shit_!”

Merry laughter filled the air, both omegas turned to the source, Iruka frowning and Naruto lighting up.

“Can you two quit bickering? Jesus Nar, you would think you were seven again with how much arguing you’re doing.” Kiba said, his brown eyes glowing with happiness. Kiba hadn’t really changed much Naruto noted. He was taller, more lean, minuscule traces of muscle glimmered under tan skin in the campfire light. His face was still soft, but more narrow now, and. He had tattoos. A red fang tattoo on each cheek.

Naruto walked over to Kiba and threw his arms around him, burying his head in Kiba’s neck. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and smiled.

“It was really hard Naruto…Iruka made the best calls he could.” Kiba said, softly carding his fingers through Naruto’s hair.

Liftin his head from Kiba’s neck, Naruto stared into Kiba’s eyes. Tears trailing hotly down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Kiba! If I would have woken-“

“If you would have woken, the chance of losing you too would have been high. There is nothing anybody can do to change the past.” Kiba led Naruto to sit on the log he was before, Kiba sat with him on his left and Iruka on his right. “If you wouldn’t have wigged out, you would know where Haku is, and where we speculate Neji might be.”

Iruka rose of the log and squatted in front of Kiba and Naruto, using his finger he drew a map in the dirt. “north of us,” he pointed “is the Sannin clan. They are dangerous Naruto. Their clan leader has been trying to get his hands on us since we’ve arrived.” Pointing to the area in the east he continued “Momochi clan, this is where Haku is, it’s the only clan by the sea.” Moving his finger to the west, “The Nara clan, I think Neji might be here. Its where we lost him.” And lastly his finger trailed south. “Uchiha clan. Where we are at, Its safe for us.”

“So, if you know where they are at, why not just go and get them?” Naruto asked.

“It’s not that simple blondie, there is no peace between clans, if Uchiha go into their territory it could start a war.” Kiba answered.

“Before you even ask the question, no, Naruto. Peace is not something that is achievable.” Iruka said, flatly.

“So. In other words, someone who isn’t a part of any clan can cross. Someone who has no ties.” Naruto said, slowly.

“Naruto I know what you’re thinking and it’s not going to happen. Madara won’t let you.” Iruka bit out.

“Oi! What’s Madara got to do with any of this?!” Kiba asked. His head comically moving back and forth as he switched gazes between the two.

“Madara claimed him.” Iruka answered, pointing to the blonde’s neck.

“Oh. Well, shit.” Kiba replied, baffled by the situation.

“He has nothing to do with this.” Naruto growled.

“he will when you have your heat.” Kiba said, in a sing-song voice. Iruka nodding solemnly.  

Naruto felt like pulling his hair out. Why did this heat thing keep being brought up?

“what exactly is a ‘heat’?”

“Every month after you turn eighteen you go into heat for a week!” Kiba piped up.

“You _need_ a mate for them Naruto. You may not realize it right now but you do.” Iruka said.

“You make it sound as if it will be painful Iruka.”

“Iruka went without a mate his first heat.” Kiba said, slowly. “I thought he was going to die, He refused Kakashi the whole time, even though he is head over heels with Iruka. It was his second heat he relented and finally mated Kakashi.” The brunet finished.

“the whole point is, you need a mate.” Iruka added, lamely.

“I’ll suck it up.” The blonde snorted.

“Naruto, when your heat hits. You’re going to be so horny you’ll fuck a tree.” Kiba added, grinning wolfishly.

Naruto tried to hide his horrified expression, head moving back and forth as Iruka and Kiba added more things. He didn’t understand any of it, Slick? Knot? They kept rambling on and Naruto just didn’t have the heart to listen. No matter how important. Through the whole conversation, he could feel eyes on him. looking around he bit his lip when he saw nothing. Jesus, he was becoming paranoid. He looked back at the two and froze as they both stared silently at him as if waiting for an answer.

“Did you listen at all?” Iruka huffed.

Rubbing the back of his head he sent Iruka a lopsided grin, “No, not really.” Reaching a hand up he brushed the tips of his fingers against the bite Madara left. The action not going unnoticed by the two other omegas. “Do you guys, you know, have a mark too?”

Almost instantly Iruka and Kiba pulled their shirts to the left showing the claiming mark, and then on the wrist, and also on the thigh.

“The first is a claim, puts their scent on you, the others you get once you mate. Keeps the scent on you.” Kiba said.

Rubbing his hand on his thigh he frowned. Why would the beast, no the Maiyun, bite him so close to his scent gland? It made no sense. Scoffing he glared at the crackling fire. Why did he care anyway? it wasn’t like he was fantasizing about being mated.

Casting a glance at the dirt drawn map, he memorized the locations. He would have to learn the language, and then he would leave. He had to find them, see if they were ok. And Gaara, he would find Gaara, Heat be damned. He just hoped it wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

Deciding to lighten the mood, and to not bring anything serious up he looked at Kiba and grinned. “So, I hear you got knocked up! Oh, when did you turn into some fashionista?” he asked, motioning to the white fur outfit he was wearing.

Kiba flushed at the mention of pregnant. It was no secret, there wasn’t exactly ways to not conceive. “Yeah, Sasuke is really happy about it.”

“More like over the moon.” Iruka mumbled.

“And as far as the outfit goes, you should have seen what they were wearing when we came. Barely anything. Someone had to clothe these mongrels.”

Naruto laughed, He had missed Kiba so much, even as a child his outgoing personality and brute honesty was welcome.

“So, I’m assuming the leather garbs are your work?” Naruto asked.

“Yup!” Kiba and Iruka replied in unison.

“Took a while to get over the whole, skin dead animals. Eventually I got the hang of it. Who can complain though. Leather on perfectly structed men…” Kiba didn’t finish, his face took on a dreamy expression. “Hot, hot, hot.”

All three laughed together. They spent the remainder of the night reconnecting and reminiscing as the moon went down and the white sun began to rise. None of them caring about sleep. The company was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So, I was writing a Haku/Neji insert -damn near 10,000 words- and was going to post it as chapter three, BUT, they are not my main, and I didn’t want to deter from the flow. It was a more, what have they been up too?? It will however be an insert after the story is complete, along with the ‘Rasa sex talk’. Jesus, it was long too, and now I feel Hella crappy that I wrote it and decided to make it an insert. But without further ado, Chapter three. Sorry it took so long to pump out! I normally like to get chapters uploaded in a day or two =O! Well and I kinda binge watched Yuri!!! On ice….. I’m shipping Viktor/Yuuri so hard right now T_T……. I actually wrote this while listening to the soundtrack HAHAHAHA.  
> Any who,
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> P.s- this is un-edited, I wanted to get it out quickly, so sorry ahead of time for any mistakes! The edited version will be uploaded as soon as my sister can get to it <3
> 
> Oh and thank you to everyone who gave kudos and bookmarked!!
> 
> -Taihza.

“I should have gotten this cut two months ago,” Naruto cheered as he ran a hand through the now short blonde locks.

“You look like Minato with it like that!”

“I agree with Kiba, you do look like your dad.” Iruka said, smiling at the improvement.

Kiba snorted loudly and slung his arm over Naruto’s shoulders, “Yeah Nar, long hair is not your style dude.”

“Oi don’t start picking on me! It just so happens it was nice when it was long!”

“You looked like a girl.” Iruka deadpanned.

“He did, Didn’t he?!” Noticing the glare that was being directed at him from Naruto, Kiba quickly added, “A _very_ attractive girl!”

Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring the jibes they started throwing at him. It was a spur of the moment thing that had Naruto wanting to chop his hair off- Well that and it was heavy when wet. He pursed his lips as Kiba led him through the forest, sticking to him like a magnet. Iruka following on the other side- like a human meat shield. No matter where Naruto went, Iruka and Kiba would follow- unless they were with their mates.

It had been two months since Naruto, Iruka and Kiba talked at the campfire. Things had been tense in the camp. Everyone was weary of him- he was the shiny newcomer after all. He knew the people were making snarky comments about him and he thanked the lord he couldn’t understand them at the time. But after two months with Iruka and Kiba shoving the Native Language down his throat- He could gladly say he understood everything. Now it wasn’t so easy. It was if no matter how much time passed people still didn’t trust him.

Not that he cared.

What bothered Naruto the most was it wasn’t as simple as Naruto thought it would be to avoid Madara. Neither Naruto or Madara liked each other. When Madara was around, Naruto would be found far away- The same could be said with Madara. Everyone felt the tension from the two. Nobody spoke about it though. Somehow all of them knew that they would come together eventually- And nobody rushed it.

Naruto had almost vomited when he heard that talk. Madara and him?

_No fucking way._

 It did make it hard however to avoid Madara. He was normally always with Kakashi- who was always around Iruka, and if not he would be with Sasuke- Which Naruto hated with every fiber of his being, and was always around Kiba; and if he wasn’t with Sasuke, Madara could be found with Itachi.

_Itachi._

Naruto had taken an instant shine to Itachi. There was something about the man that drew him in, Made him comfortable- Much to Madara’s dismay. Itachi was calm, collected, and the quietest of them all- which Naruto loved. Itachi didn’t throw jibes at him, held no accusing stare. Just comfortable silence. 

He had learned fast that the three were related- the shared looks made it easier to distinguish. But that wasn’t the only thing he learned. The clan had a hierarchy. Madara was the clan leader, Itachi was the one things would fall to if Madara was injured, and Kakashi and Sasuke were there if Itachi and Madara were both out of the picture. It had confused Naruto at first, until Iruka pointed out the tribal tattoos on each of them. Where Kakashi’s was on his left side, Sasuke’s was on his right, while Madara and Itachi had them on both sides.

It was like god worship, how the people in the encampment would treat Madara. It made Naruto think about how Madara could have chosen anyone else to claim- Yet claimed Naruto. The act still baffling and pissing Naruto off.

He sighed softly as they entered the encampment, Kiba and Iruka immediately walked off to find their mates. The breeze ruffled his hair, while his hand grazed the now scarred bite on his neck. His cerulean eyes landed on a small group of alphas sparring. More specifically, one.

Yahiko.

Naruto hated the alpha so much he saw red. Every time he walked by, Yahiko spouted something new and rude from his mouth. Naruto always shrugged it off, not wanting to start any conflict, more importantly- not wanting to deal with Madara.

Today was just one of those days he wouldn’t be able to avoid the alpha.

“Well look at the pretty boy.” Yahiko said, a lecherous smile on his face as he walked to stand in-front of Naruto.

Naruto glared up at the taller man. He wasn’t going to fall to Yahiko’s bait. Stepping to the side, Naruto tried to move around Yahiko but the man moved in-front of him again.

“It’s easier to smell you now that Madara’s scent is fading.” Yahiko murmured, his pupils dilating slightly.

Naruto froze, He didn’t think about Madara’s scent fading, “You’re not being funny Yahiko, just move” He grit out.

Yahiko smirked, his arrogance rolling off him in waves. “Make me,” He whispered as he raised his hand and caressed Naruto’s cheek. “Like the softest fur.”

The action made Naruto gag. He would have much rather preferred the snide comments about himself than the man’s failed attempt of seduction.

“Oi Naruto!”

Yahiko and Naruto’s heads snapped to the right at the voice. _Thank the universe for Kiba_ Naruto thought. Kiba wasn’t far away, and from the looks of it he was barreling in, no doubt about to start a ruckus with Yahiko. Naruto heard a small growl escape Yahiko’s mouth, his body suddenly being dwarfed by Yahiko’s taller form. Naruto shivered when Yahiko’s hot breath puffed against his ear.

“Till next time.”

And then Yahiko was walking away, leaving a disgusted Naruto behind. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Kiba enclosed on him, a soft hand grappling onto his wrist and dragging him towards the Cabin Kiba and Sasuke shared.

“Hey! Slow down Kiba!” Naruto grunted, trying to keep up at the brunets alarming pace. “You shouldn’t be going this fast! Your pregnant!”

That seemed to do the trick. Kiba faltered in his steps and slowed down. His face was red and he was scowling.

“I’m fine Kibs…”

“I know that, Yahiko is just an asshole!”

“He said Madara’s scent was fading… I think my scent was affecting him.”

Naruto grunted when he ran into Kiba’s back. “A little warning!” He seethed.

“He was right...” Kiba muttered, turning he looked at Naruto and frowned. “I thought the claim would have lasted longer…”

“I’m kind of glad it’s fading. Now I don’t have to walk around smelling that asshole.” Naruto laughed out.

Kiba burst out laughing at Naruto, “It’s not that bad Nar, really. You will love it when your mated!”

“I would rather go back to the Maiyun and let it eat me, or maybe step into a fire and burn to death, Or I could-“

“I get it, you would rather die.”

“I would rather fall into a pit of _ACID_. Then Mate him.” Naruto deadpanned.

“ _Masochist_.” Kiba muttered under his breath. His brown eyes sparkling.

Naruto snickered, as they continued the trek to their cabin. Naruto had chosen to stay with Sasuke and Kiba- Iruka offered but Naruto just couldn’t do it. Things had been going better between the two, but Naruto just couldn’t get over him not rescuing his brothers. It had made him bitter towards Iruka. That and Kakashi scared the piss out of him.

When they reached their cabin, the smell of death hit him. Naruto and Kiba walked around the cabin to the back and stared at the large animal, dead by the forest tree-line.

Naruto stared at the carcass of the dead beast, his lips formed into a small frown. “This has been happening everyday…” He muttered.

And it was true, every day that Naruto had been in the encampment this ‘offering’ was delivered sometime when nobody was around. Always during the day and right behind the hut he was staying in with Kiba and Sasuke.

“Maybe its courting?”

“In two months, I have never, _never_ , seen an alpha court like this.” Naruto retorted.

“some do, they like to provide Naruto.”

“From what I’ve seen they tend to just take what they want.” Naruto replied, bitterly. “It could just be someone trying to freak me out, Kudos in the gore department…” Taking a few hesitant steps forward, he inspected the dead animal. It had bite marks all over it, the holes in its body looked to be burned somehow, fresh blood was trickling out of the wounds. His thought immediately went to the Maiyun.

“It’s FOOD!!” Kiba hollered, pumping his fist in the air.

“Only you would think that a nasty chewed on dead animal is food…” Naruto replied sarcastically, Earning a glare from Kiba. He bit back the laugh that was dying to come out of his throat.

“No Naruto think! Its food! Maybe someone is trying to feed you?”

“I highly doubt that Kiba, not to mention it doesn’t look very edible.” Naruto said, a disgusted look taking over his features.

“You just have to skin it and cut the bad parts out. Then, viola, Good to go!” Kiba laughed, pumping his fist in the air.

Naruto’s stomach churned at the mental image that popped up in his head. He had no issue eating the meats from animals, the thought of skinning and cutting into them though didn’t set well with him. “Or, we can find a cliff and throw it off it…. It’s not like there is a lack of cliffs…” Naruto suggested.

Naruto looked over to Kiba who appeared to be deep in thought. “Kibs? Are you listening?”

“We should wait it out… Hide out on the roof or something… See who is bringing them.” Kiba replied.

“Or we could avoid putting my pregnant mate on the roof.” A new voice chimed in.

Naruto knew the scent, Sasuke. And of course, Madara would be there with him.

“I have to go.” Naruto stuttered out, turning swiftly to try and leave only to be stopped by the deep baritone of Madara.

“Yahiko has been bothering you.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. The harshness of it freezing Naruto in his spot. His knees felt weak form the scent radiating off Madara.

“Every day!” Kiba piped, Earning a harsh glare from Naruto.

“It doesn’t matter, I can handle it.” Naruto bit out, refusing to look at Madara.

Sasuke snorted, “He is one of best fighter’s idiot. You can’t handle him.”

“He has been training with Itachi every day, I’m sure he could take Yahiko on.” Kiba added cheekily, forgetting it was supposed to stay quiet- Naruto training with Itachi.

If Naruto didn’t love Kiba so much, He would strangle him for being a moron. The arrangement between Itachi and Naruto was he would teach him better methods of fighting and Naruto would keep quiet. Thanks to Kiba, that was blown.

“oh?” Madara inquired, Voice low and deadly.

Naruto’s eyes flashed dangerously when they connected with Madara’s. “It doesn’t matter that he is helping me. I asked him, you want to get pissy take it out on me. Not Itachi.”

Naruto and Madara’s scents were crackling in the air, like a lightning storm waiting to inflict its pain on the nearest object. Sasuke furrowed his brows and walked over to Kiba, sliding an arm around his waist he pulled Kiba to his side.

“Learn your place.” Madara growled out, eyes narrowing at the defiance Naruto was showing.

Naruto scoffed, _Learn my fucking place?_ He thought. “Where would that be, Hm?” Naruto inquired, “Beneath you? Don’t make me-“Naruto cried out as Madara’s pull slammed into him, and it finally hit him. Madara was not like the other alphas. Naruto’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his body writhing, tears gathering in his eyes. It felt like molten lava was rushing through his body. God, He wanted to fight it, wanted to release his own pull, but for the life of him he couldn’t grasp it. He whined as Madara’s pull assaulted him, wave after wave.

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Madara purred as he advanced on Naruto. “You will always be below me, _in every manner I see fit._ ” Kneeling over Naruto’s chest Madara reached out and gripped Naruto’s chin hard enough it would leave a bruise. “Yes. Just like this.” He cooed, eyes glittering in amusement at the flush on Naruto’s face. Releasing the grip on Naruto’s chin he trailed his fingers down Naruto’s neck stopping the scars of the bite he placed.

Naruto locked his eyes with Madara’s, something flashed quickly through those black orbs and Madara was standing up and backing away. He could feel Madara’s pull receding and It gave him time to breath. Naruto didn’t move from his place on the ground and he didn’t look at Madara. He kept his eyes on the violet sky above him, anger flowing through his veins. Of all the alphas… why was it Madara that riled him up so much?

Pushing himself upwards, he leaned back on his hands and stared at the retreating form of Madara. A scowl decorating his face. “Asshole.” He whispered. A snicker drew his gaze to the left. How could he have forgotten Sasuke and Kiba there?

Kiba broke from Sasuke’s hold and walked over to Naruto holding his hand out. “come on, let’s get rid of this dead animal.”

Naruto took Kiba’s hand and hoisted himself upwards to stand. Casting a quick glance to Sasuke he nodded.

“Yeah. Ok.”

The pity on Kiba’s face ate him alive.

* * *

 

 

Naruto grunted as his legs were kicked out from under him, his back colliding with the ground painfully.

“Your distracted.” Itachi murmured.

Naruto wanted to cry, His whole body was in pain and would no doubt be mottled with bruises tomorrow.

After disposing of the dead animal, he had met up with Itachi for training and after hours, he still couldn’t land a blow on the alpha. Turning his head to the side Naruto glared at the trees surrounding them. Itachi had picked a forested area this time around to train. Each day it was something different, Itachi claiming Naruto needed to be able to fight on every terrain. 

“It’s been a long day.” Naruto bit out, pushing himself up to sit. He frowned when a hand was placed in-front of his face. Itachi was being oddly nice right now. Hesitantly he took the hand, not realizing it was a mistake. With force, no person should possess, he was roughly pulled up and slung into a tree, face first as his head collided with the bark painfully. He could feel Itachi slide up behind him, caging him against the tree. He whined as he tried to fight the dizziness.

“I don’t like wasting my time Naruto.” Itachi whispered hotly into Naruto’s ear as one of his hands trailed down Naruto’s side. “It seems you need a _different_ kind of motivation to fight.” He breathed.

Naruto Stiffened as Itachi’s hand went lower, his fingers dipping under the waist of his fur shorts. Without giving much thought he slammed his head backwards. A sickening crunch could be heard and Itachi was off him in an instant, cursing.

“Why do you all have to be perverts!” Naruto screamed, wincing at the blood that was trickling out of Itachi’s nose.

“Why is it the only time you’re getting _molested_ you react!?” Itachi bit back as he lifted his hand and assessed the damage to his nose. “ _Fuck!_ ” Itachi grit out as he popped his nose back into place and pinned Naruto with a glare. Red flecks were peppering those black orbs. Something Naruto had rarely seen happen with Itachi.

He was _pissed_.

Before Naruto had time to react, a well-aimed punch was directed at his face, slamming into his nose.

Naruto stumbled backwards by the force, “Fuck!” He screamed, his hand reaching up to his nose. “What the fuck Itachi!”

“Payback, no?”

“You were being a perv!”

“And you weren’t paying attention!”

“I think you broke my nose!” Naruto cried, blood steadily trickling down his lips and chin. He hissed when he touched it. Biting his lip, he quickly snapped it back into place, his eyes watering at the feeling. Anger was bubbling through him.

“Are you ready to fight finally?” Itachi asked, a scowl present on his face.

Naruto glared at Itachi, red flecks peppering his own eyes. “Never been more ready.” He growled.

                                                                                               

                                                                               

* * *

 

Jade eyes opened slowly, the darkness surrounding him made him think they were still closed. Everything was fuzzy. He said goodbye to his dad, they had been put to sleep. He blinked a few times, hoping he would adjust to the dark but it didn’t work. Reaching up he gripped at his torso, realizing he was harnessed in.

“What…?”

 It suddenly hit him. They must have arrived. Slowly he undid the harness and went for the lever to undo the door.

_Big mistake._

As soon as it popped off water rushed in, slamming him backwards. He held his breath as the tube filled rather quickly and swam out when the water stopped slamming into him. _Nowhere to go but up_ , he thought as he kicked his legs and swam to the surface of the water. As soon as he broke the surface he took a deep breath of air before a wave slammed him back under.

He was reeling. Quickly he kicked upwards and broke the surface again. Looking around into the darkness as fast as he could before another wave slammed into him, pushing him back under the water. His lungs were burning, no matter how many times he broke the water’s surface he kept getting knocked back under.

He couldn’t count how many times the waves slammed into him, or how many times he was under the water. But eventually, he could feel ground under his feet.  He pushed his body further, grunting when the water level lowered. As soon as he hit the beach he fell to his hands and knees, coughing out the copious amount of water that had gone in him. He didn’t hear the footsteps slowly walking towards him, or notice the scent that was so familiar it hurt.

He did however, hear the voice.

“Gaara?”

The gentle voice that no matter how aged, could only belong to one person. Lifting his head up he locked eyes with wide, dark-brown.

“Haku?” he stuttered.

                                                                               

                                                                               

* * *

 

The Sun had just set when Itachi Returned to the encampment, holding a battered Naruto close to his chest. He grunted as his overworked muscles strained further as he carried Naruto. The rare feeling of pride welled up in his chest when he looked down at Naruto. It wasn’t every day someone could land a hit on him and the boy had landed multiple in just one night. Granted, he had to use an underhanded method to get Naruto riled up, but it was worth it.

The blow to his nose was extremely unexpected, but it would heal.  

“I can walk y’know…” Naruto whispered softly, his voice ragged.

“Yeah sure you can.” Was Itachi’s dry response. Itachi was no fool, with how many blows he landed on Naruto he wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t walk for a day, let alone hold his head up. Itachi had overdone it today, and he knew it. But the second Naruto charged at him he fought back.

 _Hard_.

Naruto had put up a good fight, but in the process, riled something in Itachi that should have been left alone. Naruto was a canvas of bruises at the end of their daily training. A bruise formed around his nose, on his chin, on his jaw, Itachi’s hands were imprinted on Naruto’s throat. Itachi was sure that if he looked, there would be bruises all over his body too. Gripping Naruto tighter Itachi neared the campfire, noticing everyone close to him was sitting around it eating.

Great, just what he needed. They would no doubt ask a multitude of questions concerning the boy in his arms. Itachi snorted.

Naruto deserved the beating.

He fucked with Itachi’s face.

With a resigned sigh, he walked into the circle of logs and plopped down on a log- Pointedly ignoring the concerning gazes directed his way. Spreading his legs slightly he set Naruto down in between them on the ground. Naruto’s head lolled to the side, resting against Itachi’s leather covered thigh.

“what the fuck happened to Naruto?” Kiba yelled, His eyes wide.

“He looks dead...” Sasuke said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Brutal.” Kakashi laughed.

“that’s not funny Kakashi!” Iruka seethed.

Itachi ignored them and settled his eyes on Madara. The man sat across from him, on the other side of the campfire. A small smirk formed on Itachi’s face. He could play a little.

“He was distracted.” Itachi said monotonously.

“That doesn’t mean beat the shit out of him Tachi!” Kiba shouted.

Iruka nodded his head in agreement with Kiba.

“I want to know what happened to you.” Kakashi asked Itachi, looking over the busted nose and bruised jaw.

“I molested him.” Itachi replied simply, closing his eyes to hide his amusement.

Kiba jumped to his feet, hellbent on chewing Itachi out, only to freeze up when Madara’s scent lashed out.

“ _Molested_?” Madara asked.

Damn if voices could kill, Itachi would be dead.

Itachi opened his eyes, a rare smile graced his lips. “Against a tree, but it shouldn’t matter, right? He isn’t mated.”

A deep growl tore through Madara, the thought of Naruto being taken against a tree by his fucking _nephew_ put him in an all uchihan _rage_. Everyone sweat dropped. All thinking in unison, what the hell was Itachi working at?

“don’t listen.” Naruto mumbled. “He is a perv.” He said as he cracked his eyes open, pinning Madara in spot. “Nothing happened.”

“Oh, but do tell them Naruto, don’t be shy.” Itachi husked as he leaned down and nuzzled Naruto’s cheek, his black locks falling on Naruto’s shoulder.

“Itachi-“Sasuke bit out warningly. Everyone could feel the tension, it was thick in the air, almost suffocating.

Madara stood slowly. Like a predator getting ready to strike. His hands were clenched tightly by his sides as he eyeballed Naruto. “Your right, He isn’t mated.”

“So, he is free game.” Itachi breathed, quickly placing a soft kiss on Naruto’s cheek. “Too bad his scent has zero appeal to me.” Itachi deadpanned as he sat back up.

Kakashi couldn’t hold it in, the laughter slipped out of him in waves as the tension broke. Trust Itachi to get under Madara’s skin. Soon everyone was laughing, all except Itachi, Naruto and Madara.

“He doesn’t lack sex appeal though.” Itachi husked, a lecherous grin adorning his face.

“Itachi stop!” Iruka whispered harshly.

Nobody knew what was lighting the fire under Itachi but it wasn’t going to end well if he kept it up.  Naruto wasn’t having any of it though. He wobbly used Itachi’s thigh to lift himself up and stand, the action taking every ounce of energy he had.

“I’m going to the spring.” He muttered quietly, stalking off slowly towards the tree line trying his hardest to ignore the burning gaze of Madara. He was so tired of all the alphas. Itachi surprised him though, He never did shit like that.

 _So why now?_ Naruto thought.

A sigh left his lips as he passed the tree line. It wasn’t the wisest to go in at night, but right now Naruto didn’t really have it in himself to care. “Let a Maiyun eat me. Id welcome it.” He muttered grouchily.

               

* * *

 

_You don’t want him_

_You don’t want him_

_You don’t want him_

It was a personal Mantra for Madara. He didn’t want Naruto, at least not in a loving way. He wanted Naruto under him, Writhing and so lost in pleasure he couldn’t comprehend anything. Madara wanted to own him, not love him, and certainly not mate him. He wanted to Dominate him. No, he _needed_ to dominate him.

So why was everything Itachi spouted making him want to rip his nephews throat out? Why was he shaking in rage at the thought the stupid boy would mate another?

He had done his best avoiding Naruto these last two months. Ducking out when he was near. Staying away from the campfire at night, Staying out of the camp during the day. But the rare moments he did interact with the boy were never good.

It was Naruto’s defiance that had Madara hooked. It was that scent that called out to his very core. It was the hate in those crystalline eyes that made him want to slam the boy down and take him.

 _Over and over_ until he ingrained every inch of himself on Naruto.

It pissed him off so much. Everything about that boy pissed him off.  Then he learns Naruto had been training with Itachi this whole time, and a part of him was pissed at Itachi. For being able to crack through that wall. For being able to do something Madara couldn’t.

Something he wouldn’t.

Clenching his teeth, Madara cursed silently and trailed off following the Idiot boy.

                                                                                  

                                                                          

* * *

 

 

“What were you playing at Itachi?!” Iruka hissed vehemently.

“They need to get it out.” Was Itachi’s quick reply.

“You can’t force that Itachi.” Kiba replied, pointedly staring at Itachi.

“What, and wait for a repeat of you and Sasuke?” Itachi asked coldly.

Kiba and Sasuke flushed at the statement. Kiba had grown fond of Sasuke before his heat, but they danced around the subject, neither pressing too far. Then Kiba’s heat hit.

Crazy, was a vast understatement for how Sasuke reacted.

“That’s not the point Itachi! Naruto doesn’t want Madara, as far as I know he doesn’t want anybody!” Iruka yelled.

“The kid is stubborn, so is Madara though…” Kakashi said, lowly.

“Which is why they need to figure it out.” Itachi calmly replied, effectively ending the conversation.

All of them sat in silence, the crackling of wood from the fire seemingly echoing around them.

Yes, Naruto and Madara needed to figure it out.

                                                                               

                                                                              

* * *

 

 

Naruto sighed as the warm water soothed his sore muscles. The spring was heated naturally, never really reaching scalding, hot enough though that steam would rise from the waters. A gentle waterfall cascaded down flat rocks to the left of him. This was the only are he found peace, the one place that he was never bothered at.

Taking a few steps forward, his body sank into the warm waters. At full depth, the spring reached his chest. Taking a deep breath, he submerged himself into the spring, the dirt and grime of the day washing off him leaving a murky pool swirling where he descended.

Some days he wished he had it in himself to drown. To not fight back when the water filled his lungs.

This planet wasn’t what he expected.

The people weren’t what he expected.

Everything was just…Fucked up.

On top of it all was the whirling emotions that flowed through him, wreaking havoc on everything around him. His only focus was supposed to be finding his brothers. Yet every chance he got he was poking and prodding at everyone around him.

_Why?_

It was driving him mad. Everything was driving him mad.

When his lungs began to burn, he stood. His hair sticking to the sides of his face as water rivulets rolled down his lean chest. Sighing softly, he ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back. His body was relaxed finally. He was still extremely sore but it was a dull ache. A small smile flittered on his lips when he thought about what Iruka had said.

_It must have healing properties._

The sound of a twig breaking had him turning around swiftly. A very audible gulp could be heard as Naruto stood in the waters, frozen.

Why did _he_ have to follow?

“Mad-“ The word’s died in his throat as the man slowly stripped himself. The moons beam that casted down around the spring seemed to make the man’s pale skin glow. Ever so slowly, Madara descended into the spring, Black orbs locked onto Naruto’s form.

Shaking slightly, Naruto struggled to breath as his heart thrummed inside of him painfully. Closing his eyes, He tried to will Madara away with his thoughts.

_He isn’t here_

_He isn’t here_

A mantra that was broken as soon as strong fingers gripped his chin, forcing his head up. A whimper left his lips as Madara’s scent wrapped around him. Opening his eyes, Naruto gazed at Madara’s face. The emotions swirling through those black orbs terrified him. The message was very clear.

_No more running._

* * *

 

 

“The last of them has awoken.” A soft voice said, “Should we make our move?”

Yellow eyes peered at the man kneeling before him, a smirk adorned his lips. He had been waiting months for this. “Not yet Kabuto…” He replied. “Soon though.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year’s everyone! Hope it was good for all of you!! General warning this chapter, there is smut. I’m not super experienced at writing smut but for all you smut readers I hope it’s ok! On a side note, listening to booty me down while writing should be a sin! There is absolutely no thought process when I listen to that song. I recommend everyone listen to that song if you haven’t… just for the experience.  
> There is slight Kiba/Naruto, but not really. Kiba is just a horny little shit.   
> Sorry it took so long, hope everyone enjoys.  
> -Taihza

Gaara stared down at the fire in front of him. It was hard to believe it had been eleven years’ total since he had left earth.

“I know it’s hard to understand, we had every intent to find you and Naruto after the crash, but then we were split.”

“I would have done the same thing you did Haku…Its fine.” Gaara replied, running a hand through his now short red locks- courtesy of Haku. Thankfully along with the cut came a new pair of clothes. Simple furs. Something Gaara would never get used to.

“Do you know where everyone is?” Gaara asked, his jade eyes lifting from the fire to Haku’s face.

“I’ve heard talk of two being in the Uchiha clan…” Haku said quietly.

Standing, Gaara gave a quick nod. “That’s where I’ll go then.” He was about to take off walking but paused mid-step. “As soon as you let me know where I’m going.” He added.

Haku smiled slightly, looking up at the night sky he took a deep breath. He was going to go too, consequences be damned.

Zabuza be damned.

His fingers skimmed over the bite on his wrist, a nervous tic he had developed. He hoped Zabuza wouldn’t flip out.

“it’s dangerous you know...”

“We will be fine.” Gaara monotonously replied.

Haku knit his eyebrows together, “You seem awfully confident.”

A small smirk was Haku’s only reply.

“Either way, we need to go now while its dark. We will follow the shoreline, it will take us to the Uchiha territory…”

“How long will it take?” Gaara asked, His eyes already scanning the shoreline.

“A day, Maybe two.”

“Well…Lets go.”

Haku casted one last look at the village he had been staying at.

_Don’t follow me Zabuza, please don’t._

* * *

 

“What do you want from me?” Naruto asked, His voice cracking.

“Everything.”

Naruto’s eyes fluttered closed, He was dizzy. This man always did weird things to his body, Made him hot all over. Only this time, it seemed different. A heat that was spreading over him, a need for something he didn’t understand. Gulping, Naruto shivered when the cold night air brushed against his exposed skin.

Everything?

“Why?” Naruto whispered, his eyes opening back up and colliding with onyx.

Madara chuckled lowly as he stepped closer to Naruto, their bodies inches apart. “Do you even know what you do to me?” He let go over naruto’s chin and cupped his cheek. “Your scent drives me _crazy._ ”

Naruto whimpered when Madara’s hands wandered around him, cupping his ass and pulling his hips to the alphas. “This game is coming to an end, I’m done avoiding, and your done running.” Madara breathed.

This was wrong, and shit if he wasn’t hard. Only this time it was different, he was only getting hotter, a part of him questioning if the spring was getting hotter. He groaned as a wave of heat washed over him, a flush crawling its way up his face.

_Fuuuck._ He knew what was happening.

After much reluctance, Naruto finally listened to the heat talk, and damn it all, it was slamming into him with the force of a thousand suns. His eyes widened as his scent flared around them, the smell far different from normal.

All he heard was a snarl before he was hoisted over Madara’s shoulder, taken out of the spring, and roughly slammed on his back on the forest ground. A cry leaving his lips as his bruised body made impact, his head thundering as it slammed into the ground. He was dizzy, his ears were ringing, and fuck this heat was getting worse.

He whimpered when he felt something slick slide between his buttocks, His eyes widening as Madara’s pupils dilated.

Naruto flushed as Madara inhaled, the man blabbering nonsense about his smell. He didn’t care about his smell, he just wanted this heat to go away, he wanted the need in him to disappear, the fire in his stomach to dissipate.

Naruto spread his thighs open, releasing more of his scent as he did so, Making Madara groan. Shit, if he wasn’t the most beautiful sight, lips parted slightly, blonde hair plastered to his forehead, eyes glazed. Fuck if it didn’t make Madara’s cock harder than it already was. Something on Naruto’s inner thigh drew his focus the most.

Madara trailed his hand up Naruto’s leg stopping on the scars on his upper thigh.

Bite marks.

The marks made him angry, irrationally angry. Naruto moaned when Madara attached his lips to his thigh, right over the bite marks, sucking on them harshly. Madara’s scent was intoxicating, making him burn with need. Madara’s lips trailed lower and sucked on his skin above his scent gland.

“No.” Naruto croaked, even through the haze he could tell what the man was planning. Madara paid no attention to the protest and sank his teeth in the gland.

Naruto didn’t belong to anybody but him.

Naruto was _HIS_.

Madara growled as he released his teeth from Naruto’s thigh, lapping at the bite with his tongue. Moving up he grabbed Naruto’s arm and brought his wrist to his mouth, sinking his teeth in. Naruto Keened loudly, his back arching off the ground slightly.

Everything was moving too fast. It frightened him thinking about not being able to take this slowly.

Any thought passing through his mind was gone in an instant when Madara’s finger slid in between his cheeks, slowly circling his hole before pushing in. His mind shattered when a wave of pleasure shot up his spine, His body was betraying him. He pushed back against the intruding digit, moaning when it brushed against a spot in him that made his vision white.

_What was that?_ Naruto thought, whimpering when Madara pressed against it again.

Naruto turned into a mess of sobs and moans, Madara’s name falling brokenly from his lips as that spot in him was assaulted over and over. He vaguely noticed when one finger turned into two then three, or the feeling of soft lips trailing up his chest. His attention was solely on those fingers pumping in and out of him and the coiling in his stomach.

Madara was slowly torturing him, making him teeter on the edge of oblivion and then intentionally avoid that spot. All too soon he felt Madara withdraw his fingers, he pushed back trying to follow them earning a low laugh from Madara.

“ _Impatient_.” Madara breathed.

Naruto cried out when he was roughly flipped over onto his knees, his hands splayed out onto the ground to keep him upright.

He could feel Madara grip his hips painfully, while something large pressed against him. His eyes widened, tears gathering in his eyes as Madara pushed into him slowly.

“It hurts!” Naruto cried, his hands digging into the dirt.

Madara kind of felt like an ass. He wasn’t really paying attention to making Naruto feel good, and there were many more things he could have done to make the experience much more pleasurable. But the sick twisted part of him, His alpha part, wanted to see Naruto in pain. Wanted to see Naruto below him, broken and crying.

He would be tender another time.

Madara slammed his hips forward roughly, jolting a cry of pain from Naruto as he seated himself fully inside the blonde. Naruto was relieved when Madara let him adjust to his size, but the relief was soon covered with fear when the man snarled, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in.

It was painful, animalistic in a way Madara pounded into him. Soon the pain was ebbing into something Naruto couldn’t identify, something that had him howling in pleasure as the man grazed that spot in him over and over with each thrust.

Naruto bit down on his lip, hard enough that it broke through his skin. He didn’t want to give Madara the satisfaction of knowing he was enjoying this. It was sick. It was wrong. But fuck it felt right to have Madara over him, on him.

In him.

Madara’s grip on his hips were sure to leave bruises, more mottling his already extremely damaged body, but Naruto didn’t care. He just wanted to feel, a larger part though, wanting it to just be over. His stomach was coiling again, the heat getting unbearable.

A shiver ran up his spine when he felt Madara run his tongue along his neck scent gland.

He couldn’t fight it, he was spiraling to the darkest depths, the dam breaking when Madara sunk his teeth in his neck. His body shuddered as he came, a garbled mix of no and Madara’s name being called out.

He was mated.

   

* * *

 

Five heads snapped towards the forest as the scent wafted into the clearing.

“Fuck, is that the idiot?” Sasuke asked, his eyes dilating slightly.

“Oh god his heat!” Kiba and Iruka said in unison.

“Damn, he smells amazing.” Kakashi whispered, ignoring the glare Iruka sent him.

They all froze, forgetting Itachi was un-mated. It was easier for Sasuke and Kakashi to withstand because they had Iruka and Kiba, But Itachi…

Itachi stood swiftly, a growl tearing through his mouth. His pupils were blown wide, his nostrils flaring at the tantalizing smell.

“Itachi don’t do anything stupid.” Sasuke barked.

“It’s not normal. He smells really good, even I like it...” Kiba whispered to his mate, shifting uncomfortably as he hardened slightly.

“His scent shouldn’t influence us Kiba.” Iruka whispered.

“I’m just saying.” Kiba pointed to his crotch for proof. “It smells good.”

“Oi, Tachi I thought you said Naruto’s scent had no appeal?!” Sasuke bit out when he noticed his brother shaking.

“This isn’t his normal scent.” Itachi growled. He was close to breaking, close to running into the forest to find the stupid kid. Even with Madara there.

“Should I restrain you?” Kakashi asked, his eyes sparkling at the idea.

That seemed to ease Itachi, making him snort. “As if.”

A calm washed over Itachi as Naruto’s scent dissipated only to be replaced by Madara’s. “So, he went for the kill.”

“Poor Naruto.” Iruka muttered.

“Not poor Naruto! Madara is hot!” Kiba said cheekily.

“Oi what’s that supposed to mean!” Sasuke snarled, earning a laugh from the group.

“Don’t you think it’s weird though Kiba? It’s been two months and he hasn’t had his heat. But now that he and Madara are by each other it happens?” Iruka asked, His brown eyes narrowed.

“You can’t honestly think Madara triggered his heat Iruka… Ours happened Naturally.” Kiba replied.

“He is different though. The first night we found him… he had a pull like an alpha… put me on my knees.” Kakashi muttered.

Itachi’s eyebrows knit together. “He has never done that to me.”

“He probably never will.” Iruka replied. “If you don’t recall, Kakashi. It did damage to his body.”

“He got weak…”

Iruka nodded. “Exactly… Which had me thinking… What if minato did something different to Naruto? What if he isn’t like us Kiba.”

“I mean… I guess…” Kiba finished lamely. “I just don’t see why Minato would alter him any different… If Minato did do something different to him, it’s safe to assume that Gaara is different also. Rasa and Minato did everything together.”

“We won’t know anything until we find him or he wakes up and finds us… If Gaara wakes up he won’t sit by idly.” Iruka responded quietly.

“He will be pissed…”

“What makes you think this kid can get through the other territories?” Itachi asked coldly.

Iruka and Kiba both leveled him with an empty stare. “Gaara has a kill or be killed mentality. When he gets cornered, he gets violent. Rasa made him that way.”

“Rasa was never kind… Even with Gaara...”

                                                 

* * *

 

“Take it out, take it out, take it out!” Naruto chanted as Madara’s erection swelled inside of him.

Madara moved them to where they were lying on their sides, Naruto’s back flush against Madara’s chest. “you know I can’t.” Madara deadpanned, irritated by Naruto’s swift mood change. Just earlier he had a moaning panting mess beneath him, now replaced by the cheeky brat he hated.

“This is so gross!!” Naruto wailed. “Iruka lied to me!!!”

“Will you shut up!” Madara snarled.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen! You mated me! Why did you mate me! If I get pregnan-“ Madara covered Naruto’s mouth with his hand a groan slipping past his lips.

“You are so annoying.” Madara hissed, “And, if I recall, you had no issue about this situation a little while ago.” He husked into Naruto’s ear while his finger’s traced lazy circles on Naruto’s come coated stomach.

Naruto flushed as he smacked Madara’s hand away from his mouth, “I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

And he wasn’t truly. His heat had fogged his mind, completely making him unable to process anything other than _feeling._ He wasn’t upset about sleeping with Madara, it was the mating. When Madara climbed into the spring Naruto knew something like this was going to happen, everyone had made comments about the sexual tension. But then his heat had to slam into him and Madara fucked it all up by mating him.

He could still feel the throb from the bites on his thigh, wrist and neck.

What weirded him out more was the fact that his heat subsided. When Iruka had explained it to him he said it would just cool down, not completely go away. But it felt like his had gone away.

Naruto bit his lip and glared at a random spot on the ground. He was mated. It left a bad taste in his mouth when he thought about it. Any chance of getting into other territories were ruined now.

He would carry Madara’s scent with him everywhere.

“I still hate you.”

“Okay, Naruto.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“Mhm...”

“You should just kill me, I would rather die than be mate-“ Naruto gasped when Madara moved a hand up to his throat, choking him.

“You should feel honored to be mated to me,” Madara snarled as he squeezed Naruto’s throat harder, “You fail to understand how many people want to be in your place right now.”

Naruto tried to pry the hand off him but it didn’t budge.

“You will learn to quit being defiant Naruto, Whether I have to instill that lesson in you or not.”

Naruto managed to nod his head slightly. He just wanted to breath and got his wish when Madara released his throat. Gulping in a copious amount of air he ignored the way Madara stared at him.

“Finally, quiet.” Madara groaned. _Maybe controlling the kid wouldn’t be so hard_ , Madara thought.

“ _I hate you so much_.” Naruto mumbled in English, knowing full well Madara wouldn’t be able to understand it. He couldn’t help the tears that gathered in his eyes, everything would be broken by this man. It had finally struck Naruto.

He was trapped now.

A hiss left his lips when he felt Madara pull out of him, a trail of come and blood following. He hadn’t even noticed when Madara’s cock went back to its normal size. Naruto didn’t even want to move, it showed cause as soon as Madara stood he was bending back down and hoisting Naruto up in his arms.

Naruto bit his lip when Madara began walking through the forest. Naruto wanted to clean himself not wear his shame. With a resigned sigh, he rested his head against Madara’s chest, eyeballing the tattoo that was visible.

Being up close they were more intricate. Lightly he ghosted his fingers over the lines.

“Are you hungry?” Madara asked.

“No…” Naruto whispered, closing his eyes as he did so. He shuddered as his body began heating up again.

Ok, so maybe the heat didn’t go away for good. He whined when Madara gripped him tighter, holding him closer to the man’s chest. A shudder ran through him when Madara began growling lowly. By the smells, they had already broken the clearing. Naruto kept his eyes shut, He refused to look at Iruka and Kiba. Not while he was Naked, covered in bruises and blood and gripped tight in Madara’s arms.

His emotions were at war in his body as the heat spread through him again, He never noticed they had entered Madara’s cabin until he was laid down on extremely soft furs. He let his legs fall open, Madara settling himself in between them. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the man.

It would have been funny under any other circumstance, the way he looked like he had kicked a kitten. It didn’t suit him though.

Maybe he was beating himself up for being too rough before?

No, He had gotten enjoyment out of it. Well until Madara knotted him. He couldn’t get over that. He flushed at the thought, completely mortified about how he reacted.

It was just so…Gross.

“Four days.” Naruto whispered.

Madara cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

“Four days and we can split… My heat will be over.”

“You fail to understand what you being my mate means?” Madara questioned.

“It shouldn’t mean anything, after the four days we will go back to how it was…at least, until it gets unbearable.”

“You are an idiot.” Madara hissed. Leaning down slowly, he captured Naruto’s lips in his own.

* * *

 

The sun was just beginning to rise by the time they were close to breaking into the Uchiha Territory. They had been moving quickly, what should have taken a full day, almost two, took them a night.

Gaara’s motivation was finding Naruto. Haku’s was avoiding the man that was trailing behind them, picking up speed. He should have known Zabuza would come after him.

They were so close, the tree line visible to them now. The second they got closer Haku heard it.

“ _Haku stop_!” Zabuza shouted, instantly freezing the boy in spot. It was the first time Zabuza had sounded so aggressive. Turning around he faced the man.

His mate.

“ _I have to go Zabuza… please._ ” Haku whispered, desperation lacing his voice.

In two long strides Zabuza was standing in front of Haku. Haku frowned when Zabuza cupped his cheeks and bent down to rest their foreheads together.

This was not the Zabuza he knew.

“ _I can’t protect you once you cross into their territory._ ”

It was said so brokenly it made Haku’s heart constrict. Leaning up onto his toes, Haku pressed his lips lightly against Zabuza’s, “ _Neither of us wanted this, just let me go_.”

Gaara leaned against a tree, having already crossed over into the Uchiha territory. He watched the two silently, the native tongue of the planet sounded so weird coming from Haku’s mouth. Sighing, Gaara diverted his attention to picking at his nails.

He was _bored_.

“ _You’re going to make me start a war_.” Zabuza growled.

Haku stepped away from Zabuza. A sad smile dusting his lips. Zabuza was a strong alpha, and if he so desired could use his pull on Haku and take him. But he wouldn’t, and Haku knew that. To Zabuza, it was Dishonorable. Something he would never do.

“ _No, you won’t. Cause you won’t come after me_. Just go back” He finished in English. Turning he walked into the forest, not glancing back at Zabuza.

“Gaara lets go.”

Gaara pushed himself off the tree and followed suit next to Haku.

Both ignoring the shout of Haku’s name over and over.

They stayed quiet for what felt like hours as they walked through the forest, until Gaara asked the dreaded question. “What was that all about?”

Haku bit his lip, His steps faltering slightly. “He is worried about my protection...”

“Who is he to worry about that?”

“My mate…” Haku replied quietly.

Gaara stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to Haku. “Mate?” he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

“Well, Its…” Haku flushed scarlet. Leaning over he whispered everything he knew so far in Gaara’s ear.

Gaara backed away horrified when Haku was done. “Eww.”

“I didn’t know how else to put it!”

“Save the details Haku.”

“You wanted to know!”

“I asked what a mate was, not the act of mating.” Gaara deadpanned.

“It wasn’t so bad…” Haku murmured quietly. “Zabuza took care of me… At first, he didn’t want to do anything, he just watched over me…”

“So, what changed?”

“He snapped… My scent was putting him over the edge to begin with, and staying next to me was the final straw.” Haku whispered, “He beat himself up about it afterwards… Neither of us wanted to mate, it just happened… you know?”

“Clearly I don’t.” Gaara replied.

Haku laughed, “I could envision Naruto here right now, you two would be swearing off mates, spouting nonsense like how you did when you were six.”

“Kiba would be the picture of happiness.” Gaara muttered in disgust.

“Could you picture Neji? He would never bow to anyone.”

Gaara laughed lowly. If Neji were to mate, it would be a funny sight.

“Iruka…” Haku frowned at the thought. He missed the man terribly.

“Iruka wouldn’t care.” Gaara spat. “Iruka never cared.”

Haku frowned. “Iruka never picked favorites Gaara, you and Naruto never seemed to realize that.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Gaara hissed.

Iruka would always be a sore subject for him. Iruka was the oldest out of all of them, he was the one that took care of them when they were young. But he always seemed to lean more towards Kiba, Neji and Haku. The only time they saw their real parents was for training or experiments. Iruka was more of a parent in their eyes and in Gaara’s eyes he failed with him and Naruto.

When they were children, Naruto and Gaara took comfort in each other. It made their bond unbreakable and even more precious than the others.

“Iruka loves you Gaara, you know that.” Haku softly replied.

Gaara whirled around, glaring at his brother.

“Don-“ Gaara froze when five scents wafted around them. Gaara moved to stand in-front of Haku, he slipped his shoes of quickly, wiggling his toes in the dirt for fun.

Gaara hated fighting with shoes on.

Sighing, he took the stance Rasa taught him so long ago, one that was only taught to him. To onlookers, it was a crouch, like a wild animal would do before they would pounce. To Haku, it was danger. Rasa only taught Gaara certain techniques, everyone else had gotten basic hand to hand combat.

It was only a minute later that five men stood before them. It was a good sign for Gaara. They didn’t surround Gaara and Haku, which made him the bowling ball.

Out of those five men, there was one that drew Gaara’s attention the most. A man that was leaking arrogance. Gaara made a mental note to take him down last.

“Close your eyes Haku.”

For once, Haku didn’t disobey. He closed his eyes tightly. Haku knew how to fight sure, but this many? His chances would have been zero. It was quiet for what felt like an eternity, until it wasn’t anymore. He could hear bones cracking, grunts, hisses, cries of pain. Haku reopened his eyes when it got eerily quiet. Shock resonating through him at the sight.

Gaara looked insane, standing on the orange haired alpha, his bare foot holding the man’s head down while his hands twisted the man’s arm behind his back obscenely.

Gaara laughed lightly at the feeling of the squirming head under his toes. “I kind of like him like this.”

The alphas grunts were muffled by the dirt.

“Let him go Gaara, I think you’ve made your point.” Haku said nervously, eyes glancing at the four unmoving bodies around them.

Gaara glared at Haku, a scowl forming on his delicate face. “He shouldn’t have attacked us.” He bit out. His hand tightening on the arm he was holding, bent at a cruel angle. “hmm…” Gaara wiggled his toes against the head on the ground.

_It’s so soft_ Gaara thought, marveling at the feeling of the man’s silky orange hair.

“Gaara.”

Gaara pulled harshly on the man’s arm and stepped down on the back of the man’s neck. Haku winced at the cracking sound that echoed around them. Dropping the limp arm, Gaara turned to face Haku.

“Ok, ok. I let him go.” Gaara replied, his face the epitome of calm.

“Your sadistic Gaara.”

“I was doing him a favor.” Gaara replied. If it was Naruto with him, they would have been gushing about Rasa’s fighting technique’s. It had slipped his mind that Haku was the gentlest out of the group. Lethal in his own way, but extremely gentle.

“Sorry, you shouldn’t have seen that.” Gaara whispered.

“What are we going to do with the bodies?!” Haku shrieked.

Gaara looked deep in thought for a minute. Turning slightly, he looked at the unmoving bodies and frowned.

“Make it look like an accident?” he replied.

Haku facepalmed.

* * *

 

“You want us to do what?” Kisame coldly asked.

“Uchiha Smack Down!” Suigestu cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

“We go in quick, and dip out quicker when we have Haku, I would like to prevent a war.” Zabuza said giving Suigestu a pointed look.

Kisame groaned. Rubbing his hands over his face he added, “We don’t even know where they are in that forest Zabuza…”

“It doesn’t matter! Haku is there!” Zabuza grit out.

“Man, Kimimaro would kill me if I refused to get Haku back.” Suigestu muttered.

“That I would.” Kimimaro replied from behind them, surprising the three.

“You shouldn’t be here Kimimaro.” Zabuza said.

“If it concerns Haku I have a right.” Kimimaro replied coldly. Haku was like a brother to the beta, the only one who managed to put a smile on his face aside from Suigestu.

“Haku ran off Kimi.” Suigestu whispered to his mate.

“Than what are you all doing standing here dawdling? Let’s go get the fireball back.”

* * *

 

After successfully moving the bodies around to make it look like a brawl gone bad, Gaara and Haku found themselves walking through the forest, Exhaustion weighing heavily on them both.

“You know, the punishment for killing a person in the Momochi clan is death. I wonder what it is in the Uchiha clan…”

“It doesn’t matter. We aren’t apart of the ‘Uchiha Clan’” Gaara sneered.

“They will want retribution Gaara.” Haku replied.

“They can stuff retribution right up their-“ Gaara’s eyes widened as they landed on a white form in the trees. It was small, like a puppy, standing around three feet. “It’s so cute!” Gaara gushed, his hands flying to his cheeks in amazement.

Haku laughed at his brother.

Gaara’s one true weakness, Animals.

The only thing that could turn his demeanor around aside from Naruto.

“I wouldn’t mess with it, the creatures on this planet are violent.” His words went to deaf ears, Gaara already moved forward to get the animal.

It was a surprise that the creature didn’t move away from him when he stepped close to it. Gaara frowned at the green slime looking substance that coated its white fur. The animal was distracted, pawing at the dirt on the ground as Gaara reached out to pet it.

“Pretty, pretty, pretty.” He muttered as he cautiously poked at the green slime, hissing at the burn.

Haku approached slowly, eyeing the creature Gaara was standing by, His eyes widening at the realization of what it was. “Gaara leave it alone!”

“It’s cute though….” Gaara whispered.

“It could be dangerous, don’t mess with it!”

“We weren’t allowed to have animals Haku… I want it.” Gaara pouted.

The pup lifted its snout from the dirt and turned, teeth baring at Gaara. Jade eyes stared blankly into magenta, reaching forward his flicked the pup on the nose.

“Little meanie aren’t you!” Gaara chided.

The pup whined, pawing at its nose. The slime on its coat started to go way, leaving pure white fur. It sniffed Gaara’s legs slowly, whining loudly as it did.

Gaara reached out and picked the pup up, bringing it to his chest. “I’m taking it with us.”

“Just keep it away from me you fool.”

“Ok!” Gaara replied. He laughed lowly when the pup licked his face, it soon turning to a hiss. He would have to get used to the burn of that green slime.

“Well let’s go.”

“Mm, yeah.”

They walked in comfortable silence, Haku thinking about his other brothers while Gaara pet the Maiyun pup. Gaara didn’t know how long they were walking through the forest, both getting sleepier by the minute.

“We need to rest.” Gaara said lightly, stopping in his tracks.

“I think we have been going in circles Gaara….” Haku replied as he sat on the ground.

“Maybe… Too tired to function.” Gaara whispered. He sat down alongside Haku, the pup sprawling out on the ground next to them.

“Nap?” Haku asked.

“Nap.” Gaara agreed.

Both fell onto their backs and closed their eyes. Gaara ran his hand over the top of the Maiyun pups head and sighed. “Watch, pup.” He managed to mutter out before sleep overcame him.

* * *

 

It had been a long morning for Kiba. He had spent all night worrying about Naruto and got little sleep. He slapped a hand over his mouth and ran to the nearest tree before releasing the contents of his stomach. He was happy as hell, but this baby was making him sick as shit. Groaning, he rubbed his stomach, the small swell making him smile stupidly. Sasuke had run off with Itachi and Madara earlier, five of their fighters had gone missing early in the morning. Yahiko being one of them.

It wasn’t uncommon for their men to go out. Normally a group would do a patrol in the morning, afternoon and night. But it was odd for them to stay out so long. He shook any bad thoughts that were threatening to creep up on him away as he let his feet carry him towards Madara’s cabin.

He stood staring at the door for a minute. If he went in, Madara would be able to scent it when he came back. If he took Naruto out, Madara would more than likely flip. Kiba pulled at his hair furiously, weighing his options.

“This is ridiculous! Grow some balls Kiba.” He whispered to himself.

Raising his hand to the door, he shrieked when it was pulled open and a very disheveled, blanket wrapped Naruto appeared. The early morning rays from the white sun highlighted Naruto’s pale face that brought out the bruises on his chin and cheek.  

“Oh, my god you look like a zombie!” Kiba shouted.

“Spring…Wash…” Naruto croaked, stumbling slightly as he walked to Kiba.

Kiba slung his arm out and wrapped it around Naruto’s waist, “Ok, ok! Ill help you!”

It was silent as they walked to the spring, Kiba had snuck a few glances to Naruto but the blanket around him covered him from his neck down.

Naruto groaned in relief when they walked into the clearing, the spring only a few feet away.

“Can you turn around Kiba?” Naruto whispered.

“What do you have that I don’t?” Kiba asked.

“A destroyed body.” Naruto deadpanned.

Kiba quirked a brow, destroyed body? He huffed and walked over to Naruto, pulling the fur blanket off him once he reached his brother.

“Jesus! You look like you have been mauled by a bear!”

Naruto frowned, “I did warn you Kibs…”

Kiba just stared, shocked at how Naruto’s body was covered in bruises, small love bites littering his chest, hand prints left on his hips and legs, looking up he stared at Naruto’s neck.

“He didn’t have to bite there again…” Kiba muttered as he ran his fingers over the four bites covering his neck. “Or that many times…” He wordlessly trailed his fingers over the bruising on Naruto’s neck.

Naruto smacked Kiba’s hand away and slowly walked over to the spring, lowering himself in with a sigh once he got to it. “He is a beast…possessive bastard.”

Kiba pursed his lips as he shed his clothes. “I’ll help you wash up!”

“No need, just let me drown.” Naruto said as he wobbled to the deeper end of the spring.

Kiba hopped in the spring, crossing his arms over his chest he sighed, “It couldn’t have been that bad, I mean he took care of you, right?”

“It hurt, Iruka lied, you suck.” Naruto mumbled before submerging himself fully in the water.

Kiba stared at the water in confusion. How could it have hurt? It didn’t hurt for him when he had his heat.

Naruto re-emerged from the water, rubbing at his skin furiously. “Stupid Madara, Stupid heat, Stupid Iruka, Stupid body betraying me, stu-“

“Oh god Naruto your being dramatic.” Last night’s conversation suddenly popped in, “How come you’re not affected by your heat right now?” Kiba asked, walking towards Naruto.

Naruto stopped rubbing his skin and turned his head to look at Kiba. “I don’t know, weren’t you all supposed to have the answers?”

“Someone is oozing sarcasm today.” Kiba replied.

“Someone is being nosy.”

“Naruto, how did your heat happen?”

Naruto froze, rethinking last night. “I was here.” Naruto motioned around him, biting his lip. “Then Madara came… I don’t know it just happened Kiba.”

Kiba looked up at the sky, deep in thought. “It’s not normal though Nar… you should have had your heat shortly after you woke up. Not now, and honestly you should still be affected by it.”

“I don’t know how to explain it Kiba. When Madara is around I get hot all over, when he isn’t I feel fine, Last night was really bad, but when I woke up I felt ok.”

“So Iruka was right.” Kiba whispered.

“Well I’m fine so drop it.” Naruto replied, picking back up at rubbing all the grime off him. He stilled when Kiba pressed up behind him, Kiba’s arms winding around him.

“Did it feel good?” Kiba breathed next to Naruto’s ear.

“What kind of question is that Kiba, I’m not answering!” Naruto grouched. He shivered when Kiba laughed lowly next to his ear, Kiba’s fingers trailed up his side slowly. Naruto turned around in Kiba’s hold, Glaring into brown eyes.

“You have lost your mind! Get off me!” Naruto seethed.

Kiba ignored him in favor of running his hands up Naruto’s chest, grazing the blonde’s nipples slightly with his thumbs. “It can feel good you know.” Kiba whispered. “I can show you.”

“I think I’ll pass on that Kiba, thanks for the offer.” Naruto said blandly, pushing out of Kiba’s hold.

Kiba grinned wildly, “Hey I don’t think Sasuke would mind, I mean shit Nar. You smell good, even covered by Madara’s scent!”

Naruto sighed, staring at his brother. “Do you need Sasuke right now? You having issues there? Maybe losing your mind a little?”

“No seriously feel!” Kiba shouted as he grabbed Naruto’s hand and placed it on his erection. “Happened last night too!”

“Oh my god Kiba!!” Naruto shrieked, yanking his hand away. “Gross, gross, gross, gross.” Naruto whined, swishing his hand in the water to try and rid it of Kiba germs.

“Dude, did you say that shit to Madara?” Kiba asked, his eyebrow cocked. The flush that appeared on Naruto’s cheeks gave him away, Making Kiba howl with laughter. “You! Said! Haahahah.”

“Kiba you don’t understand! I don’t want nothing to do with that thing, on anybody!” Naruto said, pointing down to Kiba’s crotch. “Iruka lied to me too! He said that knotting felt good! It was _disgusting_!”

Kiba couldn’t stop laughing, to think the blonde said anything like gross after sex made him hysterical. “Now I know why Madara was edgy this morning!!” Kiba wheezed out.

“Not everyone can be as excepting as you Kiba.” Naruto sneered.

“Did you even look at Madara’s? Touch it? Do anything with it?” Kiba asked, the anticipation of Naruto’s answer was making him giddy.

“No.” Naruto said swiftly, turning around as he did.

“Did he you know, touch you?” Kiba snickered.

“No.”

“Wow what a lousy lay… Sasuke does all sorts of things to me, like he does this thing with his mout-“

“Kiba, stop.” Naruto whispered, “Lets go back.”

Kiba sighed as Naruto waded out of the spring and wrapped himself back up in the fur blanket. He followed Naruto, His mind lost in thoughts as he put his clothes back on. They walked back in silence, much like the trip to the spring, with Kiba supporting Naruto slightly. He debated on asking a few more questions, but with how Naruto was acting Kiba knew it would only serve to irritate him more.

They broke the clearing and slowly made their way to Madara’s cabin, Naruto growled low when he recognized Madara leaning against the wood casually. Naruto could already feel the heat beginning to rise, irritating him further.

“err, I, uh.” Kiba stumbled trying to find the right words to say. Anyone that knew Madara knew that the calm exterior was just a ruse to cover up the war raging in him. In an instant his arms were empty and the door to Madara’s cabin was slamming shut in his face.

“Man… poor Naruto.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Haku groaned as the light hit his eyes. After trying to rest for hours, only to be awoken too many times to count from the damn animal Gaara was hellbent on keeping, he was in a bad mood. To top it all off? The stupid mutt ran off in the middle of the night, or morning. Haku couldn’t really tell, and honestly, he didn’t really care. It was better that the animal wasn’t with them anyways.

“We need to come up with a plan.” Gaara groused, he also lacked the same amount of sleep Haku was, only Gaara took it in stride, still functioning somewhat.

“Please, oh great plan master. What are we going to do?” Haku asked.

Gaara snorted and rubbed his eyes slightly. “Play the bait.”

 _Play the bait? Oh, dear god no._ “No. Absolutely not.” Haku refused.

“It will work.” Gaara pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “You say these ‘clans’ hate each other, well you probably smell different. They will be drawn to you.”

“What’s to say they won’t be drawn to you?” Haku shot back.

“I’ll cover my scent.” Gaara replied easily, a devilish glint in his eyes.

“I’m not going to play your stupid game. It’s not happening.”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

 

It was easy to get Haku to play bait.

It was easy to set Haku up in a clearing, where his scent could be smelt to anybody close by.

What Gaara didn’t take into account, was that his plan had helplessly backfired. After nobody came, Gaara had assumed they were in the wrong spot, and Haku, irritated to begin with had walked off.

When Gaara had begun to head off after him, he didn’t expect the harsh blow to the back of his head.

 “H-hak.” It was barely a whisper. Gaara gripped the dirt and looked in the direction Haku walked off. Everything was blurry, he couldn’t see Haku. Another blow landed on him and his body gave out. Welcoming the darkness.

“I have to say, if we weren’t warned ahead of time, we might have been caught..”

“Nothing slips past you, Itachi. You would have caught on even if we weren’t warned.” Sasuke replied while walking up to Itachi, Haku slung over his shoulder, passed out.

Itachi ran his eyes over Gaara’s form slowly, “It’s hard to believe this kid took out Yahiko and the others.”

“According to Iruka he did.” Sasuke replied.

Itachi casted a quick glance to the boy slung over his brother’s shoulder. “He doesn’t belong here.” Itachi said lowly, eyeballing the visible mating marks.

“I’m not going to just leave him in the forest, and asking questions takes too much time.”

“He is your responsibility then.”

“Okay.” Sasuke grit out.

Itachi bent down and lifted Gaara into his arms. Sasuke stared at his brother, his eyebrows knitting together when he noticed the red flecks that were still in Itachi’s eyes. “His scent called to you.” He stated.

“Don’t be silly brother, He smelt far too much like Naruto.” Itachi scoffed, walking past Sasuke in the direction of the encampment.

“Why does everyone have to be in denial?” Sasuke grouched, following his brother.

* * *

 

When Gaara awoke, he realized two things.

One; His game had worked, somewhat. Hurray for not wasting time.

Two; His arms were bound to something resting against his back.

“We got caught.” Haku said, his voice sounding distant.

Gaara opened his eyes, frowning at the light that hit them. They certainly weren’t in the forest anymore. Lifting his head up, he noticed that he was bound to a pole made of wood. “Well, this sucks.”

“Gaara… they are trying to decide what to do with you.” Haku whispered brokenly.

Gaara snapped his head in the direction of Haku’s voice. Standing next to a brunet was his brother, looking perfectly fine. “Give me a little while and I’ll be out of this bind, don’t worry about me Haku.”

“He should be worried you bastard!” Barked the brunet.

“Who asked you!” Gaara seethed, his body jerking forward.

“Kiba you do look really different…” Haku muttered.

“Kiba?” Gaara scoffed. “You’re too fat to be Kiba.”

Kiba gaped at his brother, his face flushing scarlet. “I’m pregnant you asshole, fuck even after all this time you can’t stop the shit that flows out of your mouth!” Kiba self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn’t even that big!

“Word vomit. What can I say, it’s an issue.”  

“Gaara quit taunting… Don’t make yourself look bad…”

“He already looks bad Haku, Iruka is talking with Madara right now trying to save his sorry ass.”

“I don’t need his help!” Gaara growled.

“You do if you ever want to see Naruto.” Kiba hissed.

Gaara deflated almost instantly. “Naruto is here?”

“Yes… I haven’t seen him, but his scent is here.” Haku confirmed.

“He is in heat… He is with his mate.” Kiba answered.

Gaara made a retching noise. “Disgusting… Let’s hope he doesn’t end up like you fatty.”

“I’m pregnant!”

“It’s a tumor.”

“It’s a baby jackass!”

“It’s a parasite.”

“It’s our legacy!”

“It’s nothing but scum, being bred from a moron!” Gaara yelled.

“Gaara!” Haku yelled, affronted.

“Tch, He irritates me, go away piggy.” Gaara oinked for affect.

“What is your problem Gaara! I’m your brother!” Kiba cried.

“Ask me that question in three years, when you have proved you’re not a coward.” Gaara hissed, not missing the horrified expression on Kiba’s face.

Gaara scoffed at Kiba. He was always the weakest, and still proved to be if words hurt him this much. “Well, why are you still standing there?!”

“Gaara! Apologize! Or did you forget I didn’t do anything for three years either?”

“You are different Haku, you let yourself be captured to ensure their safety. What has he done? Other than spread his legs?”

Kiba covered his mouth, trying to stifle the sob that was trying to tear its way out. Memories of the attack from three years ago, assaulted him; now he was trying to fight the vomit crawling its way up his throat.

Gaara was drawing attention, as soon as he had started yelling, people began swarming them. He could hear the whispers in the other language. No doubt stupid things. Haku walked to Gaara and knelt in front of him. “Why are you being intentionally hurtful? Keep a lid on your mouth Gaara. You’re not stupid. These people want you dead, don’t give them any more reason to hate you.”

Gaara bit his tongue to keep from responding. It was fun picking on Kiba, but he had to figure out a way to get loose. Then, a way to get Naruto, and for good measure he would attack Iruka.

_Just because he could._

Yes, he could bite his tongue.

“If anyone can get you out of this, it will be Iruka.” Haku whispered, resting his forehead against Gaara’s.

Gaara ignored what Haku said, “Have you been hurt?”

“No… they haven’t decided what to do with me yet… I haven’t exactly told them which clan I came from.”

“Maybe you should ‘behave’.”

Haku laughed, “Says the pot to the kettle.”

Gaara bumped Haku’s head gently with his own, “Go take care of the piggy, ill ‘behave’.”

“You better, Gaara.”

* * *

 

 Naruto awoke the second time that day to Madara and Iruka arguing. He groaned as Madara’s scent from the furs invaded his system. The heat hadn’t gone away from when Madara snatched him from Kiba, it only got worse. He was surprised he was able to fall asleep, but after another Session with Madara he was wiped.

Gritting his teeth, he sat up, the furs pooling around his waist as he did so. It was so rare for Madara and Iruka to be arguing, Well for Madara to really argue was the rare part. taking a steadying breath, he stood up, pulling the fur with him as he went, wrapping it around his lithe form. He wobbled through the room and leaned against the wall behind the door, eavesdropping.

“I won’t let you do it! I won’t sit by and let him get killed!”

_Let who get killed?_

“It doesn’t matter what you want. How do you expect me to just let him off? Let him think its ok to kill five of my men and walk away Scott free?”

They were being cryptic, or maybe they just refused to use names. Naruto whimpered when another wave of heat ran through him.

“I didn’t say without punishment. I just don’t want him dead! If you have any hope in getting Naruto to care for you, then you won’t let this happen! He will hate you until you die!”

_I already hate him…_

“What is so important about this kid, Huh?”

_Yeah! Come on who is it?!_

“Everything, He means everything to Naruto, and if you order that kill... you will lose Naruto completely.”

_Huh?_

“Does Naruto have any hold over him?”

_Hold?_

“Naruto is the only person that makes him sane.”

_Makes who sane…_

“Then Naruto will take the punishment, and this kid will learn a lesson.”

_Wait what?!_

“Have you lost your mind?!” Iruka snarled, “Or do you just love fucking tormenting Naruto?”

Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Iruka. It was a little bit of both, Naruto deduced.

“There isn’t much else I can do! If Naruto takes it, the boy will learn that anything he does, will reflect on Naruto. If that kid receives the punishment, He will just do it again.”

Naruto gripped the furs tighter around him, it was getting harder to focus.

“You don’t know that! Gaara is smart!” Iruka snarled.

Naruto damn near tripped over his feet with how fast he rounded the door. His heart was beating erratically at the name, Gaara. Madara and Iruka snapped their heads in his direction. The color drained from Iruka’s face, realizing he was the one who spilled the beans.

Gaara was here.

“I’ll do anything.” Naruto blurted out, locking his eyes with Madara’s red flecked orbs.

“If you want me to love you, fuck I’ll try. If you want my body, you have it. I’ll get on my knees and beg, I’ll do anything.” The tears were trailing down his face before he had any chance to stop it.

“Just don’t hurt him, please.” Naruto whispered brokenly.

“Nar-“

Madara cut Iruka off swiftly, the anger in his voice barely concealed. “You act as if you love him.”

Naruto could tell he was breaching a topic best left unsaid. God this was getting worse by the minute. He could sacrifice himself for Gaara. He _would_ sacrifice himself for Gaara. He took steady steps towards Madara, the heat building up as he got closer. He could do this, he knew what he had to do.

“I’ll give you everything.” Naruto whispered, pressing his forehead against Madara’s chest. He could do this. It was a new mantra for him. If all it took was this then he would do it. “I will submit to you.”

The air around them grew tense in a heartbeat, Madara’s eyes had widened comically.

“Iruka.”

“Madara?”

“Leave..”

Iruka grit his teeth, Naruto must be too out of it to blatantly offer himself like that. “Okay.” Iruka whispered, leaving them alone. 

Naruto lifted his head, locking eyes with Madara. “Don’t hurt him, please don’t hurt him. Please.” The heat was making him babble, but he could have sworn he had seen Madara’s eyes soften. “You have already taken everything don’t take him too.” Naruto cried.

Madara sighed, his resolve slipping looking down onto the tear streaked face. Madara sighed angrily and softly, cupped Naruto’s cheeks. “Can you control him?”

“Yes.”

“Can you guarantee he won’t kill?”

“I-yes I think so...”

Madara closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent radiating off his mate. _I will submit to you_ , rang through his mind, over and over. “I think so isn’t good enough Naruto, I need to know.”

Naruto bit his lip, his form shaking slightly as Madara thumb caressed his cheek. “I think so is the best I’ve got.” He replied, noticing how Madara looked like he was at war within himself.

“we will let the people decide what your punishment should be.”

Naruto bit his lip softly and averted his gaze. He should have known that Madara wouldn’t let him off so easily.

“Yahiko was bothering you… I would have killed him myself.”

“But the othe-“

“that’s who you will be punished for…” Madara whispered. He wasn’t dumb, and he didn’t want to deliver the punishment to his mate. After the last few days he was surprised his mate was even speaking to him. This had to be done though. He had to deliver a punishment to remain in command. His people wouldn’t forgive as easily as he would.

Naruto flushed at the awkwardness of the situation, “I’m hot again…” He blurted out.

“Then I should help, yes?”

Naruto scowled at the alpha. “What do you think!” He snapped.

“I think… you are in over your head.” Madara husked.

“just shut up and fuck m-“ Naruto groaned when Madara sealed their lips together. He didn’t hesitate to deepen it, opening his mouth instantly, welcoming Madara’s tongue. The last few times Madara had taken his body, it had been weird. Madara had been doing different things, but this. This was something that he liked. No matter how sloppy he was at kissing, the feeling of Madara’s tongue rubbing against his languidly, teasingly. This one act, ignited his body.

He wrapped his legs around Madara’s waist when he was hoisted up, neither breaking the kiss as Madara took him to the room and laid him down on the furs. When Madara broke the kiss, Naruto whimpered at the loss, it soon transitioned to a moan when the man trailed light kisses down his neck, licking, sucking, nipping. A harsh suck to his mating mark had him keening.

“Please-ple-“ He couldn’t form it, the heat was getting unbearable, making him dizzy with need. He could feel the wetness on his thighs, his body making him more than ready for Madara.  When he felt Madara pull back he attempted to turn over, a hand on his hip stopping him.

“What are you doing?”

Naruto’s eyes widened. They didn’t do this facing each other, it was too personal, it was too emotional. It would break him, tear him apart to have look at Madara’s face.

“I want to see you”  

“n-no” Naruto stuttered, his hands gripping the furs tightly.

“It’s not a request.” Madara growled. “Or have you forgotten your earlier statement?”

Naruto’s faced morphed into a horrified expression. When he said he would submit, he meant he wouldn’t challenge the man’s every words. Not submit to his command like this. Tears sprung in his eyes. He had fucked up. He shouldn’t have said that.

If he just shut everything out, He could get through this.

He could hear the shuffling Madara made as he removed his pants. He let his legs fall open, gulping when Madara settled between them.  The gentleness of those large hands running up his sides made him shiver. This was wrong, Not like this. Those thoughts left as quickly as they came when Madara ran his tongue over his nipple while his fingers tweaked at his other one making him a hot mess.

He slapped his hands over his mouth to block out the moan when Madara sucked on it harshly, teasing it with his tongue. He could feel Madara’s hand trailing lower, wrapping around his erection, ever so slowly pumping him.

This was new.

He didn’t want to tread unfamiliar waters. Naruto wanted this quick and easy.

“Move your hands.” Madara murmured.

Naruto shook his head, He wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

“Now.”

Tears slipped out of his shut eyes as he moved his hand’s away from his mouth, letting them fall lifelessly to his sides.

Madara was trying to humiliate him. To make him hear his sounds, it was shameful. A particularly hard bite to his nipple elicited a loud moan, the wetness between his legs increasing.

He didn’t want this.

He didn’t want tender, he didn’t want sweet.

His body made him feel good regardless of how painful it was. So why be sweet?

“Look at me.” Madara ordered, his thumb rubbing over the slit on Naruto’s cock.

Naruto shivered at the tone. He would lay on his back. He would let Madara hear his moans, his pleas, his cries. But he couldn’t do this.

“No.” Naruto cried.

“You will look at me Naruto.”

“p-please n-no.” Naruto cried, his eyes stubbornly glued shut.

It was all for nothing. The second he felt himself be engulfed by wet heat his eyes shot open, his mouth agape as he mewled. Surely Madara wasn’t? He couldn’t even look as Madara took him into his mouth, Madara’s tongue dipping into his slit, then sucking harshly on the head of his cock, before engulfing him all the way again.

Then he felt the finger, circling his hole, teasing him, dipping in and dipping out.

This was new too.

All his thoughts ceased when the finger finally entered him all the way, curling against the spot in him that made him a mess, made him lose all rational thought. And when he came with the force of a thousand suns, Madara drank it up. The look on his face, the tears on his cheeks, the ecstasy in his eyes. The saliva, slowly making its way down his chin from not being able to keep his mouth closed.

“N-n-no m-“ Naruto wasn’t able to finish, his words cut off by Madara’s lips.

The finger in him continued to move, brushing against that spot over and over, one turning to two, two turning to three. He pushed back eagerly, Madara’s tongue playing with his own adding to the pleasure, even the bitterness of his own come didn’t deter that. When those fingers withdrew, Naruto whined into Madara’s mouth, the alpha chuckling as he pulled back, his large hands roaming over Naruto’s chest.

“Fucking beautiful…” Madara breathed as he lifted Naruto’s hips up, and positioned himself.

He needed this, he needed to be filled. The ache in him needed to go away. He didn’t care anymore. He whined when Madara slowly pushed into him, the all too familiar ache of being stretched made him tremble.

He didn’t like this slow pace. He had gotten used to the pain, gotten used to Madara being rough. The way he was taking his time with Naruto made him want to puke. His body shook when Madara was seated fully inside of him.

Naruto locked his eyes with Madara’s, his breath catching as he did. Those orbs contained such tenderness when they collided with cerulean, and for the umpteenth time Naruto found his lips occupied by Madara’s. threading his fingers in Madara’s hair, Naruto pulled the alpha closer, tongues rubbing against each other slowly as Madara pulled out and pushed back in slowly, taking his time, slowly torturing him.

So many thoughts were running through his head.

What flipped the switch in Madara? Why was he going so, very, agonizingly slow? Why was he showing him kindness now, when all he had shown him to this point was _pain_?

All things Naruto wanted to ask, but didn’t.

He didn’t want the answer, he didn’t want to know what was going through the alphas head.

Three days and this heat would go.

Three days and they could avoid each other until it happened again.

Naruto bit down on Madara’s tongue, the taste of copper and a small hiss made him realize he broke skin. Madara pulled his mouth away, hovering above Naruto.

“Stop playing.” Naruto ground out, A cry leaving his lips when Madara did just that and snapped his hips forward harshly.

This was what he was used to. The relentlessness, the pain that was morphed into pleasure as Madara grazed that spot with deadly accuracy. Maybe he was masochistic? Naruto didn’t know anymore, but he knew that Madara was right. When he came for the second time, Madara following shortly after and the feeling of the alphas erection swelling in him; He was in over his head.

He couldn’t handle this, the _feelings_.

“Fucking brat.” Madara hissed.

“Don’t.” Naruto replied, “Just don’t.”

Madara snarled, “I try and be nice and this is how you act?”

“I don’t want you nice.”

“Then how do you want me, Naruto?”

It was a good question; how did he want Madara? Did he want to be loved by this man? Cherished even?

No, he wanted to get even. To punch him in his fucking face. Kick him in his balls, all the while running around stating he was his own person and didn’t belong to anyone.

It took all he had in him to not growl out that he didn’t want Madara. But what would that do? Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Madara’s neck and pulled him down, locking their lips together.

At the very least, he enjoyed this.

* * *

 

Iruka Huffed as he stomped away from Madara’s cabin. _Have Itachi deal with the kid_ God that pissed Iruka off. Itachi wanted absolutely nothing to do with Gaara. The reason behind it made Iruka snicker. Trust Itachi to find his mate in the most lethal of them. Itachi was in deep denial though, and such, locked himself away in his cabin.

Which left Haku, Kiba and himself to care for Gaara. That is if the firecracker didn’t already run Kiba off. Quickly scanning the area, he noticed people were gathering around where Gaara was, with a frown he quickly jogged over, pushing past everyone. His ears picking up on the nasty things Gaara was saying to Kiba.

It was as if Gaara was trying to get everyone close to him to hate him. Iruka scowled at the last part of Gaara’s scorn fest and walked over to Kiba. “Go find Sasuke, Kiba. Don’t let him get to you ok.” Iruka said gently.

Kiba looked at Iruka, the hands covering his mouth still in place. Iruka really felt bad for Kiba right now. Not a lot of people knew about what had happened to Kiba, and the brunet preferred it that way. But it was still something that haunted him.

“I’ll take care of this. Just go, you don’t need the stress.” Iruka said calmly, his fingers ghosting lightly over Kiba’s stomach.

Iruka watched Kiba walk away to the cabin he and Sasuke shared. _“Everybody scat!”_ Iruka boomed, effectively drawing the attention to him.

_“He should Die!”_

“ _Why is he still alive?!”_

_“He shouldn’t be here!”_

_“You all have cause nothing but trouble!”_

_“Oi, go before I untie him!”_ Iruka barked. He didn’t hide the laugh that fell through his lips when everyone scattered. Well, Gaara has quite the reputation here. He turned his head and locked eyes with Gaara’s jade.

Haku moved away from Gaara and sighed. Iruka looked extremely upset, the only thing he could do was wait for the eventual blow up.

“Why did you say those things to him!” Iruka seethed.

Well that was faster than Haku thought.

“He is disgusting.” Gaara retorted.

 _Well so much for him biting his tongue_ , Haku thought.

“You have everyone fooled with your awful attitude but not me!”

“Congratulations, you have me figured out.” Gaara deadpanned.

“Do you know the hell Kiba has been through? The hell we have all been through?”

“You and Kiba seem pretty happy to me.”

“After everything all of us have been through, we all deserve happiness!”

“At the cost of my brothers?”

That seemed to shut Iruka up, all the while Gaara received an upset glare from Haku.

“I made that choice Gaara… If I didn’t stall Zabuza, they would have gotten all of us.”

“What about Neji?! What about Naruto! or did they just slip your mind through these last three years?” Gaara hissed.

“Naruto didn’t wake up until two months ago, Gaara!!” Iruka screeched.

“You should have looked for him, you should have scoured this planet! What about Neji huh?”

“Neji disappeared!”

“How did that happen, oh great protector.” Gaara mocked, leaning as far forward as the restraints let.

“Don’t you dare dig into me Gaara.” Iruka hissed as he walked to Gaara and knelt in-front of him, reaching up gripped Gaara’s chin roughly, “You are no longer a child, and you are in the wrong position to mouth off.”

“Just wait till I have use of my hands. _‘Ru-ru’_ ” Gaara spat.

“I can’t wait for you to see what your actions will cause Naruto.” Iruka jabbed. Gaara did need to be taught a lesson.

“What are you talking about?” Gaara hissed.

“Yes, what do you mean Iruka?” Haku asked.

“Naruto is going to take the punishment for the men you killed.”

* * *

 

Naruto groaned, his eyes fluttered open, landing on Madara’s sleeping face. He hated when the man smothered him, and now was no different. With a sigh, he slowly wiggled his way out of Madara’s hold, stopping every time Madara grunted. He needed to see Gaara, and there was no chance of that if Madara was awake. He gently pushed Madara’s leg off his own and sat up, whining at the ache in his lower back.

The next three days needed to hurry, because he couldn’t continue doing this over and over. Naruto looked down at Madara’s face, frowning at the butterflies in his stomach. Happening every time, he looked at Madara’s calm face when he slept. It was the only time the alpha didn’t look so angry.

Reaching over, he ghosted his fingers along Madara’s strong jaw, his cheeks, his thin lips. He jerked his hand back in shock, staring down at it like it wasn’t a part of his body. What the fuck was he doing? He didn’t notice the open onyx eyes staring at him, or when he was pulled back down, cradled against Madara’s warm chest.

What was happening to him?

* * *

 

The clan had decided, for what they decided, was fucking insane.

They were in the clearing standing next to Gaara. Naruto shivered at all the stares of hatred directed towards his brother, they would all no doubt be shocked to know Naruto was taking the punishment instead.

“Fifty lashes, ten for each of our people slain.” Madara announced.

Naruto’s expression morphed into horror. His eyes drifted to what Madara held in his hand, then widened. This was barbaric! That shouldn’t even qualify as a whip! It would have been ok, if it wasn’t for the sharp shards imbedded into it, and fuck what were they? They looked like gems, sharpened to a fine point, all varying colors.

“Madara that’s too much! You could kill him!” Iruka cried form the group.

“He won’t be able to go through with all fifty Iruka… Naruto is his mate…” Kakashi cooed, low enough for just Iruka to hear.

“He likes tormenting Naruto Kakashi! He would do all fifty just to spite Naruto!” Iruka replied, blatant anger lacing his voice.

“Then you don’t know Madara as well as you think… This won’t be painful for just Naruto. Every lash is going to eat at Madara… Just look at him Iruka, He doesn’t want to do this.”

Iruka looked at Madara, noticing that his mate was right. Madara was stiff, his form trembling slightly, his hand holding the whip was white from how tight he gripped at it. Iruka looked at Madara’s eyes and found everything there. Those onyx orbs were dead, as if the very soul of the man was non-existent.

“Leadership is a fickle thing Iruka… Madara has to do this, or everything crumbles… Discipline is in place for a reason, rules are there for a reason.” Kakashi said, tightening his arms around Iruka, “Naruto is an idiot, and probably didn’t foresee this type of punishment. But he is strong, and you guys heal extremely quick… it will be ok.”

Even with the words meant to comfort him Iruka didn’t feel appeased. All of this, because Gaara couldn’t control his bloodlust. He looked to left, eyes clashing with jade. Iruka was pissed at the calm look that Gaara was sporting. He didn’t understand what was being said by Madara so in a sense Iruka understood why he looked calm.

It would all break soon. Gaara was about to learn a painful lesson, one he had never learned before.

His actions have consequences.

Naruto grunted as he was shoved roughly by Madara and his weak body made impact with the ground. He groaned, pushing himself up on his knees, cerulean locking with jade.

“Gaara…”

Gaara lunged, an ‘oomph’ leaving him when he was pulled back, the restraints not giving him much room.

“Gaara, it will be ok, don’t fight, don’t yell. Just, breathe ok.” Naruto frantically whispered.

“What the fuck are you talking about!”

“Just breathe! Promise me you won’t fight! Promise!”

“Naruto-“

The first blow landed, the sharp shards of the whip digging into his back. Naruto bit his lip to keep from screaming out. Gaara couldn’t hold back.

“I’ll kill you!!” Gaara screamed to Madara, fighting against his restraints. His soul shattering with each blow delivered to his brother.

* * *

 

Gaara stared at the grassy spot before him. The large pool of blood eating at him, taunting his rage like nothing ever had before. Naruto took fifty lashes from that whip. Fifty, before collapsing. To add fuel to the fire raging in him, the same bastard that beat him, was also the one to tote him off. Fucker even had the audacity to look concerned. Possibly angry even.

Gaara continued in his train of thoughts, not paying attention to the dark silhouette walking up to him. He could make the scent out though.

“What have you learned?” Iruka asked, stopping before him and kneeling to get to eye level.

Gaara tsked as he turned his head to the side, ignoring the burning gaze from Iruka.

“I mean it Gaara, what have you learned?” Iruka bit out more forcefully.

“Nothing.” Gaara replied easily. Was this a lesson? If so it was a shitty one. If anything, the lesson he learned was he should kill all the fucktwats he ran into on this planet. Clearly, they weren’t all there in the head. Not that he himself was.

“Anything you do, anything at all, will reflect on Naruto. You kill someone, he will get punished. Hurt someone, he will be punished. Don’t make this harder on him than it already is.”

Gaara mulled over the words that had come out of Iruka’s mouth. He could keep himself in check. Around others that is. It would be free game when he caught the motherfucker who did this to his brother alone.

“They are going to let you go tomorrow. You won’t be seeing Naruto until he is healed. I highly doubt Madara will let you around him even afterwards. That will be up to how you choose to act.” Iruka said softly.

“How could you?” Gaara asked abruptly.

“How could I what?”

“How could you let that happen?” Gaara said sourly.

Gaara turned to face Iruka properly, taking note of the shocked expression on his face before the older man quickly masked it. “You needed to learn an important lesson.” He replied, before standing and leaving Gaara to stew in his departing words.


End file.
